Undertale: Situation Games
by ThePowerSurge
Summary: One day, Frisk finds a cool party game on the internet, so she decides to play it with her friends, nothing can go wrong, right? Wrong! Chaos will ensue, unprepared pairings will occur, awkward situations will happen, many awkward situations... (ok, that was a little over the top) (WARNING! ERRORtale may be attacking)
1. And so it begins

**Helooooo internet!**

 **Wow, can't believe I'm actually doing this, anyway, I was going typo do a Q and A fic before I browsed the archives and found 5 others, literally. So I've decided to do something a little more unique, a Situation games! If my writing isn't any good tell me in the reviews etc.**

 **Also I've re uploaded because of text issues etc, now the list actually has numbers and there is proper spacing.**

 **Anyway, onto the story!**

All of Frisk's friends was sitting around her room, Papyrus and sans on her bed, Alphys and Undyne on her small couch, Toriel and Asgore standing near her door, Flowey on her desk, thankfully in a pot, Mettaton lying fabulously on her floor and finally Napstablook just floating next to Mettaton. This was going to be a long and hilarious night.

"So, Frisk, can you tell us WHY where here now?" Undyne blurted out after waiting for at least 30 seconds of silence, "Yes darling, the audience is waiting!" Mettaton added.  
"Ok", Frisk finally replied, "So, I was browsing the internet, and I found this really cool game that I think we could all play" The crowd was now intrigued, "THIS GAME SOUNDS GREAT!" Papyrus said without realising what the game actually was, "ERM… WHAT IS IT?" said Papyrus, fixing his mistake.

"Well basically" Frisk looked to her computer screen, "Everyone is given a number from 1 to 10, and then someone reads out situations with the numbers instead of names, and from there… I guess chaos ensues?" "Wow… that does sound interesting" Asgore meekly replied, "Well? What are we waiting for? LET'S PLAY!" Undyne excitedly screeched.  
Frisk was waiting for that response, and pulled out a hat filled with little bits of paper, "Well, then choose your numbers!"

Everyone picked a number, and Frisk wrote them down on a list, this is how it went:

1: Asgore

2: Flowey

3: Undyne

4: Frisk

5: Sans

6: Toriel

7: Papyrus

8: Mettaton

9: Alphys

10: Napstablook

"k'now" sans spoke up after everything was written down, "i'm not very good at games, it takes a while for me to KETCHUP".  
"SANS…" Papyrus said worryingly,  
"but when i get into it, I really begin to RELISH it!" sans finally got out, Frisk and Toriel now laughing their heads off.  
"LET'S JUST BEGIN THE GAME NOW!"

 **That was my little prologue, now for the meat of the story, from now on, sentences won't be said in paragraphs, but in short sentences with the character's name, back to the story.**

First scenario:

4 and 6 admit their secret crushes on each other, how does 2 react?

Frisk: what the actual… ahem, Mom?

Toriel: Yes, my *giggle* child?

Frisk: I… guess I… like you? In a… I…Intim…

Sans: say it…

Frisk: Shut up, you're not even meant to comment

Sans: I'm just sayin' its kinda ironic how, back in the ruins, you flirted with her, and it turns out you actually like her

Frisk: But I don't, it's just a game

Alphys: I ship it

Undyne: Me too!

Alphys: Froriel, perfect!

Flowey: Do I even get a say in this?

Asgore: :(

Flowey: SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…

Flowey: Also, I hate it

Scenario 2

10 and 5 are styling their house, what does it end up like?

Napstablook: I guess I'll put my computer here…

Sans: sock here…

Napstablook: paint the walls grey…

Sans: tv… wait, there's no room…

Napstablook: we don't need a kitchen… just a fridge…

(Many hours of organisation later)

*the house looks empty and cluttered at the same time

Sans: perfect

Napstablook: I guess I could have done better…

Scenario 3

7 and 1 are cooking together, what do they make? And does 6 like it?

Asgore: Hmm… how about a pie?

Papyrus: A SPAGHETTI PIE!

Asgore: With butterscotch!

Papyrus: YEAH! THAT SOUNDS GREAT!

(Many hours of failed cooking later)

Papyrus: HERE IT IS, QUEEN CLO… TORIEL!

*Papyrus places a burnt spaghetti pie in front of Toriel, with charred patches of butterscotch slopping off the top

Toriel: *takes a bite, her face scrunches up reflexively, the taste is indescribable*

Toriel: Its… great, very… interesting cooking techniques, the butterscotch clashes with the spaghetti… nicely?

Papyrus: WOWIE! ASGORES CL… TORIEL LIKED MY COOKING!

Frisk: What's great?

Papyrus: HUMAN! YOU SHOULD TRY ME AND ASGORES NEW CREATION! *puts the plate in front of frisk

Frisk: *Recoils from the pungent smell* Actually, I… just had lunch, and I…

Sans: *eye glows*

Frisk: Am hungry again! Sure, I'll… try… it...

...

...

A red and black portal opened on the roof, and out stepped a menacing figure. The figure wore a black trench coat, black denim pants and an eyepatch around his left eye. The figure stood over the house, gazing upon the people frolicking in the front yards of the surrounding houses. The figure chuckled, as spoke,

"Soon... Soon this world will be fixed, when I am finished, no one will destroy my perfect world anymore"

 **And that was my first chapter, ever, was it any good? Are my characters in character? Am I funny enough for a humour fic, romancyish enough for a part romance fic? Tell me in the reviews**

 **Two things, 1, I did not plan the first one at all, I literally chose random numbers and came up with that (anyone else ship Froriel now? #Froriel), in fact, I'm never gonna purposely put characters in situations, that just ruins the fun! 2, this fic ain't gonna run itself! PM (or review, it doesn't matter) me if you want to add situations, no matter how wacky, that just makes it funnier!**

 **Anyway, first timer out!**


	2. Megalovania intensifies

**Heloooooo Internet**

 **Cool, 3 followers and 2 favourites already? This is great considering this is my first fic and I have had zero advertisement before this. Also I will get to the reviewer-sent questions later.**

 **For reference:**

 **1: Asgore**

 **2: Flowey**

 **3: Undyne**

 **4: Frisk**

 **5: Sans**

 **6: Toriel**

 **7: Papyrus**

 **8: Mettaton**

 **9: Alphys**

 **10: Napstablook**

 **Anyway, onto the story!**

Ah, the prologue, truly the calm before the storm, the time where our favourite modern family chat it out before the mayhem of the situations, truly the time when…

Papyrus: HELLO! I AM PAPYRUS! YOU MUST BE A FRIEND OF THE HUMAN!

Josho: Nah, I'm the author

Papyrus: WHAT IS AN AUTHOR?

Josho: Although I'm talking to you now, technically you are all figments of my imagination as I write you all into a word processing software on my computer, which I upload to a story sharing website where other people can judge me and my writing. tldr version: I am a God

Flowey: There can only be ONE God

Josho: Yeah, you and what army?

Flowey: Shut up

Josho: Anyway, onto the story!

Situation 4:

4 discovers a shrine that 8 made for 3, how does 8 cover this up?

Frisk: Mettaton! I had no idea!

Mettaton: This isn't what it looks like, I'm… keeping it for Alphys! Yeah, that's what it is, don't you worry darling.

Undyne: Then why does this note say, "I will never forget you" signed Mettaton?

Undyne: And… how did you get all that hair?

Mettaton: * has stopped working*

Scenario 5:

5 gets lost while hiking, how does 9 find them?

Alphys: I-I have an idea, but I don't w-wanna do it, Undyne?

Undyne: But I like Papyrus, I don't wanna do that!

Alphys: But Sans is lost!

Undyne: Grr… fine *takes a breath* PAPYRUS SUCKS!

Sans: *Megalovania plays off in the distance* *Appears in the distance riding a Gaster blaster, wielding a bone*

Sans: SOMEONES ABOUT TO HAVE A BAD TIME!

Undyne and Alphys: RUN!

Situation 6

6, 5 and 3 accidentally look up undertail, what are their reactions?

Toriel: … *the images that were on the screen made goat mom cry*

Undyne: Not bad… not bad…

Sans: *curled up in a ball* not Papyrus, anyone but my brother, please…

Frisk: *walks in* hey guys, what are you looking at?

Toriel: *Instinctively closes browser, walks over to frisk and hugs her* Nothing you need to see, my definite, adopted child that is nothing more than a daughter to me. And definitely not interested in any way in my long deceased child.

Undyne: Dammit, I just saw a good one too, pretty good 'inspiration' too *looks at Alphys, whose face is now in her shirt*

*Not wanting to know what Undyne was thinking fills you with DETERMINATION*

 **And that is my first second chapter, ever. Was this one any good? Also, don't forget to send in your own situations, another note, try not to be specific with the numbers, think of two or three different numbers and put them in, I want it to be random.**

 **Anyway, Joshothegod out.**


	3. Fancy Grillbys

**Helooooo Internet!**

 **Yeah, sorry about the text wrapping last chapter, I swear I fixed it, but it didn't save…**

 **Also, I got a review from some Mr Goody two shoes or something, saying I am breaking FanFiction guidelines, I've been hearing a lot about him, and I'm glad that some people are reading! (heh, heh…)  
I was planning to go all butthurt on you and stuff, claiming that we can do whatever we want etc. But I don't want to cause any future trouble with me and my colleagues (other writers who you sent stuff too). I will change my writing format next chapter, but all i ask is that you back off. Your sincere and somewhat helpful comments has caused a lot of unnecessary hate upon fellow writers, and i hate hate (yes, i hate hate)**

 **For Reference:**

 **1: Asgore**

 **2: Flowey**

 **3: Undyne**

 **4: Frisk**

 **5: Sans**

 **6: Toriel**

 **7: Papyrus**

 **8: Mettaton**

 **9: Alphys**

 **10: Napstablook**

 **Anyway, onto the story!**

Josho: Y'know sans, at first you seemed like an unreachable person, but now I can really relate to you

Sans: why's that?

Josho: Were both lazy, we both like hoodies, I love ketchup…

Josho: **We both dwell in a deep pit of depression, always knowing what is going to happen and what will ever be, only pulling us into an even darker life that we cannot live in anymore...**

Josho: And your puns are awesome!

Sans: _tibia_ honest, I really am a _sansation_ with my _humerus_ jokes

Josho and sans: hahahahahahahahahahahah

Scenario 7:

2 tells 9 that there pregnant, how does this pan out?

Flowey: I HATE THIS GAME!

Frisk: C'mon, you gotta learn to laugh

Sans: Otherwise you'll have a bad time listening to my hilarious jokes

Flowey: I'M NOT DOING IT!

Alphys: F-Flowey, it's just a game, I'll b-be over soon

Flowey: NEVER!

Sans: obviously we need something for those who are too chicken to do it

Flowey: Chicken? I'm no chicken! I AM A GOD!

Flowey: ALPHYS!

Alphys: *stifling a giggle* W-what is it?

Flowey: *sighs* I'M…PREGNANT!

Alphys: *now full on laughing*

Sans: wow, I didn't know that flowers could get pregnant

Frisk: And how?

Flowey: **_YoU wIlL aLl BuRn In HeLl WhEn I'm FiNiShEd WiTh YoU_**

Scenario 8:

3 and 6 are getting married tomorrow, I will just leave you with that…

Undyne: Well… OK!

Alphys: But… I thought…

Undyne: Its ok Alphys, it's just a game, I was just reacting as if it were real… platonically

Alphys: Oh, ok… wait…

Frisk: But, Mom, I thought sans liked…

Sans: *Dunks frisk* someone else? yeah, yeah that's right…

Asgore: *whispers to himself* C'mon fluffybuns, get yourself together…

Scenario 9:

On their first date, where do 5 and 8 go?

Mettaton: Well obviously we need to go to…

Sans: grillbys

Mettaton: …what I was going to say was one of my many…

Sans: grillbys

Mettaton: …no, what I meant was…

Sans: grillbys

Mettaton: Can you stop that?

Sans: no, were going to grilbys

Mettaton: … *trying to calm down* What I was going to say was one of my MTT brand…

Sans: grillbys restaurants?

Mettaton: *Blows a fuse, literally* WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME?!

Sans: fine

Mettaton: If this was real, I would have taken us to one of my greatest fine-dining restaurants, which is named…

Sans: grillbys?

Mettaton: OH MY *AUTOMATED CENSOR BEEP* GOD SANS I'M GOING TO *AUTOMATED CENSOR BEEP* KILL YOU INYOURSLEEPIFYOUSAYONEMORETHING…

Frisk: They make a great couple, don't they?

Papyrus: INDEED, INDEED…

*Hearing Mettaton yell at sans fills you with DETERMINATION*

 **I think you know the drill now, I say that this is my third chapter, ever, I say stuff to try to get you to follow/favourite and PM extra situations etc. etc.**

 **Also, Mr Goody two shoes, I hope your reading this, I am not trying to fight you, I will change format to proper text, and I will now only allow suggestions through PM. But that doesn't mean you've won, I think i'm acting on the behalf of the whole Undertale community, please just back off.**

 **Anyway, annoyed writer out.**


	4. Would YOU smooch a monster?

"Helooooo Inter… ahem" as Josho fixes his mistake.  
"Helooooo Ladies and Gentlemen! And welcome to a special edition of Situation Games, Would YOU smooch a monster?" says Josho, now wearing a red and black tux instead of his regular hoodie. He holds his hand flat above him, where a red neon sign lights up, saying "Would YOU smooch a monster?" with a heart instead of the 'o' on YOU. *Crowd goes wild, clapping and whistling *

"Today, loyal viewers…" Josho continues, "We observe our fabulous, romantic, majestic and _scandalous_ fave monsters battle it out!" *pause for effect* "Tongue wrestle style!" The audience cheers.  
"*sigh…* But now, a word from our sponsors… yay…"

Would you like that same look as all your favourite anime characters?

Well look no further!

Introducing MTT Brand Anime Powder!

(Image of a woman with incredibly huge kawaii eyes and face)

For all your Coplay needs!

Warningmaynotbesuitableforsomemonstersorhumansmaycauseextremeorificeenlargementorfabulousdeathseehealthprofesionalbeforeusage

"Anyway!" Josho interrupts the commercial, "let's get back to the show!" *game show music plays, the audience goes wild* "Our first lucky was suggested by *looks at hand* Determined neko! And our first lucky couple is… *drum roll, curtains open* Sans and Flowey!"  
*Sans is smiling on the white leather chaise lounge, watching Flowey screech in his microphone*  
"So, who would like to make the first move?" Josho says seductively,  
"i don't think anyone will for a while" sans says, still watching Flowey.  
"NO! NEVER! I WON'T DO IT! NEVERNEVERNEVERNEVER!" (f)  
"aw come on azzy, it won't be bad, i tell ya that…" *audience laughs* (s)  
"I told you my name is FLOWEY!" (f)  
"Y'know" Josho interrupts "We need a way to make people get down 'n' dirty… wait… I have an idea…" *Josho summons his rapier, a long sword with red metal outlining the black blade, several ruby gems lining the hilt* "The violent way! Easy!" *the audience gasps*  
*sans' eye glows* "watch it kiddo"  
*Flowey cowers in his pot*  
"Now now Azzy…" Josho leans into his pot, a sinister tone in his voice (Floweys pot, not Joshos (Josho has a pot?)) "All you have to do is lean in and place your **s** T **up** I _D_ face on that skeletons face or so help me _sO_ m ** _E_** O **ne** will get a rather b ** _R_** uTAl W ** _eED_** tR ** _iMi_** Ng **tO** _NiG_ HT…"  
"Yeah? You think you can scare ME?" Flowey somehow plucks up the courage to say "I am a GOD"

*Josho's eyes turn from blue to a deep shade of purple, then to a fire red, as the red on his sword glows brighter, like a poker*  
Flowey leans back a little, before saying "FINE, don't think you've won… I just hate those eyes…"

*Eyes turn back to blue as his sword disappears* "Here it is! The big moment! Eyes on the Kissotron everyone! *Josho points up to a huge television screen, now lingering on sans and Flowey.  
"welp" sans says "this'll be interesting…"  
"I hate you…" Flowey replies

*since a skeleton doesn't have lips, and neither do flowers, their faces just awkwardly push togeather, Flowey screeching the whole time*

"Well… that… was… interesting… I guess?" Josho seemed lost for words, after all, it was the worst kiss he had ever seen "Well, hope to see you two lovebirds again on *Pause for audience to chime in* WOULD… YOU… SMOOCH… A… MONSTER! Woooohohoooooo! *audience claps*

*Drum roll pays again as a spotlight zooms around the stage* "And now…" Josho begins "For our next couple, suggested by *pulls out phone, types in passcode, waits 5 seconds to load, opens mail, waits for it to load, clicks on a link to go to 'Undertale: Situation Games', goes on reviews, finds the reviewer…* JohaJack! That's it… anyway… Our couple was suggested by JohaJack, and the lucky monsters are… *curtains open* Frisk and Alphys!"

*Crowd goes wild, Frisk is mildly blushing while Alphys has her face in her hands*  
"Now ladies…" Josho says "You know the rules, Make out or *summons sword* Get out, literally"  
"Hey, you know you can't use violence to make us kiss" Frisk says in an as-a-matter-of-fact way "Look in your contract"  
*Josho looks in his contract* *Hang on… Josho never got a contract* *Why is he on stage?*  
"Well…" Josho says as he puts away his sword "Maybe I was never gonna use it… yeah! I was gonna feed you to… *face darkens* **the fangirl pit…** " *Josho points to a hole in the wall, where millions of fangirls are crawling around like bugs*

-_-  
"o-oh my…" Alphys stutters…  
"W-well, I guess we have no choice! Heh…"  
"Yeah! Alphy has the right idea!" Undyne yells from the crowd, "Show 'er what you're made of girl!"  
"don't worry kiddo… its only international humiliation and proof that you are a lesbian, it'll be fine" sans said from offstage, trying to encourage the now full on blushing girl, which probably didn't help the situation.  
Josho was now impatiently smiling to the audience "Just. Do. It. Already." He shout-whispered to the both blushing couple. Frisk looked at Alphys, who was staring at something on the roof, and then glanced at the fangirl pit, deciding which one would be worse. She quickly decided Alphys and pulled her into an unexpected kiss, nearly pulling her off the lounge. Frisk then immediately terminated the session, contemplating if she should reset and jump into the pit…

"What? Oh god dammit… I missed it…" Josho said, almost disappointed, "Oh well… anyway. That, ladies and gentlemen, was quite the show! I… think… Moving on!"

"Now ladies and gentlemen…" Josho continues again, rethinking his life choices in the process, "We tonight, are in presence of an amazing monster, master spaghettiore, puzzle extraordinaire, yes it's him! The one and only Great Papyrus!"  
"NYEH HEH HEH!" The Great Papyrus himself said, walking onto the stage and sitting next to Josho, "IT'S GREAT TO BE HERE HUMAN #2!" repeated papyrus.  
"Oh it sure is papy! Now, I bet your wondering why I called you on stage, right?"  
"INDEED! I AM QUITE CURIOUS AS TO WHO I WILL KISS TONIGHT!"  
"Well, you sure will be surprised! Heck _I_ don't know the answer!"  
"Anyway" said Josho, terminating the conversation, "Thanks to our good friend Goldentrap, Papyrus' second half is… *opens note, his face scrunches up reflexively* "oh god fontcest…" Josho thought he whispered, but his microphone amplified the whisper, the crowd gasping in shock, "Ahem… the lucky couple tonight is… Sans…" Josho semi-choked out.  
*Sans was pushed out onto the stage by two bodyguards, as he passed Josho whispered "Sorry bro, it was the reviewers…"*  
"HELLO BROTHER, ARE YOU HERE TO KISS SOMEONE TOO?" Papyrus obliviously said to his now blueberry of a brother, "heya paps… yeah I'm here to kiss… someone", *crowd oooohs*  
"*gag* Nice! Romantic action already! Everyone, look at the Kissotron! I sure won't!" Josho announced to the intently staring crowd.  
"SO, WHO ARE YOU KISSING BROTHER?" Paps intently asked,  
"C'mon Sans! You'll be fine, it's only international humiliation and proof that your both gay and like incest, I'll be fine!" Frisk yelled from offstage, returning the favour to sans.  
"WHAT IS THE HUMAN TALKING ABOUT?"  
"ok, look like I don't have a choice", sans placed his skull against papyrus's, since skeletons don't have lips, the two skulls were just pushed together awkwardly, reminiscent of the first kiss of the night.  
"Oh god I was watching that one…" Josho turned towards the audience, "Well ladies and gentlemen, that sure was scandalous, I am sure… from your points of view *shudders* Hey MTT, can I get some of that brain bleach you're selling now?"

*10 minutes of brain bleaching later, both for Josho and everyone else* "Well beauties and gentlebeauties, I just want to thank you for watching tonight, whenever you were staring on your TV screen or in the room yourself. Also that reminds me, those who sat next to the pit will get a full refund, for 'health and safety violations' or whatever." Josho concluded, finally.  
"Also, don't forget to PM me for more situations, just in case I didn't make it clear last chapter, I won't accept situations from reviews, only constructive criticism, praise isn't helping, although it always flatters me when someone praises my work (In Goldentrap's words *This is amazing*) Naw, your amazing!"  
"Seriously, this is my first story, ever, and I'm glad that people are reading and enjoying it! There is also a Fallout fic in the works for those who are also Fallout fans, otherwise, just ignore it."  
"Anyway, Josho The Presenter…" *pauses for audience to chime in* OUT! WOOOHOOOO! *clapping and whistling erupts from the crowd as the curtains close*


	5. FIGHT!

**Helooooo Internet!**

 **I've set a new record, 4 chapters in a row! Unfortunately, I probably won't go back to daily chapters after this, now that I'm writing that fallout fic, and apparently I also have a LIFE outside of the internet (I know, shocking)  
Also, in a lot of my spare time I've just been binge watching Rick and Morty, my now favourite cartoon, but wait! There's more! I was going to post a couple of days ago the reactions for the kisses, but no matter how I wrote it, it turned out crap, and I refuse to post anything that is crap, so I guess I'm skipping them (Ah well, you didn't miss out on too much, only papyrus reacting to sans and Flowey kiss).**

 **For reference:**

 **1: Asgore**

 **2: Flowey**

 **3: Undyne**

 **4: Frisk**

 **5: Sans**

 **6: Toriel**

 **7: Papyrus**

 **8: Mettaton**

 **9: Alphys**

 **10: Napstablook**

It's 3am, and Josho had done nothing all night but type, typing out his thoughts like he normally does, after all, the script for the kissing show turned out great! But now, it simply wasn't, for you see, Josho had screwed up and forgot to add the reactions, "That's ok!" He thought "I can add them in tomorrow's chapter!" Boy was he wrong! But then came the tragic disease that plagues 's writers day after day… **writers block,** a disease so chronic, it can leave writers hands immobile for days…

"Crap…" Josho stared at his doctor's certificate, it was now noon the next day, Josho was sent to hospital after Toriel found him at his desk, his hands shaking on the keyboard, "I never knew writers block was an actual _sickness_ "

Scenario 13

4 and 5 are dating and are expecting a baby, what is everyone's reactions? – From SadLucarioWarrior

"Wait…" Josho interrupted before anyone could react, "4 and 5… Sans and Frisk… Was this planned? Did YOU plan this? Don't act dumb I KNOW you're reading this!"  
"CALM DOWN HUMAN! I'M SURE IT WASN'T PLANNED" Papyrus stated,  
"still better than last night" Sans added,  
"WHAT WAS SO BAD ABOUT LAST NIGHT?"

 **Don't freak out and start shipping fontcest on this Fiction, nope, you see, the brain bleach is stronger on certain people, also you know me, this is my reaction to fontcest *Throws it in a bin, burns it, all while holding up a crucifix yelling "OUT OF THIS FICTION! OUT OF THIS FICTION!" A.K.A. I hate fontcest, k?***

"nothing wrong bro…"  
"EXACTLY! UNDYNE SAID WE JUST SAT DOWN AND WATCHED ANIME ALL NIGHT!"  
"exactly bro…" sans said, trying to move the conversation away from this particular topic.  
"Anyway, we should start…" Josho said, also trying to move the conversation along, "Frisk, apparently you and sans are dating and you're pregnant, how will everyone react? Because I'm just gonna assume that monsters and humans have the same method of reproduction and can reproduce between themselves…"  
"Well, I guess that's ok…" Frisk begun reacting, "I mean I've always wanted to be a mother"  
"k" sans reac… can you even call that a reaction?  
"SANS! BE MORE ENTHUSIASTIC! YOU'RE GOING TO BE A FATHER!" Papyrus reacted, I'm using the verb reacted too much aren't I? I'm gonna need a thesaurus…  
"well, you see paps, i'm really more of an uncle type, I wouldn't make a good father, but I would make a great uncle!" sans retorted,  
"I have an idea!" Frisk added, she whispered into sans' ear something inaudible,  
"oh… my… god… kid you're a genius… heh… guys!" everyone looked at sans, "i'm gonna make a great DUNCLE aren't i?" everyone laughed, except for papyrus.  
"OH, I'M SURE YOU WILL BE SANS… WAIT…"

7 and 4 must fight, how will this play out? – From Josho123

"FINALLY!" Josho yelled, "An opportunity for a fight! I've been waiting for ages to write this! To the arena everyone!"

*everyone is teleported to a stadium, with sans and papyrus in the middle"  
"Ok, the rules are…" Josho announces from a commentator's box, "You will fight until either a fighter is near death or a fighter gives up"

3…

2…

1…

FIGHT!

"HUMAN, I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT, BUT I WILL DO IT FOR THE SAKE OF ENTERTAINMENT! AS LONG AS YOU DON'T GET HURT, OK?"

*'BONETROUSLE' plays*

"NYEH! PREPARE TO BE AMAZED!"

*millions of bones rush at frisk, she dodges them all*

Fight – Act – Item – Mercy

Act – Flirt

"FLIRTING? NOT NOW FRISK, AT LEAST TEN PEOPLE ARE WATCHING US!

*Millions of blue bones and one orange bone fly at frisk, dodged again*

Item – Spaghetti

*Frisk ate the spaghetti, at least its edible, RESTORED 1 HP*

"W-WOWIE! YOU ATE MY SPAGHETTI! I AM SO… HUMAN! STOP IT YOUR DISTRACTING ME…"

*Millions of orange bones and one blue one fly at frisk, dodged*

Mercy – Spare

"SO YOU WON'T FIGHT… VERY WELL, AT LEAST LET ME SHOW YOU… MY SPECIAL ATTACK! NYEH HEH HEH!"  
*Papyrus summons two Gaster blasters, frisk readies herself for a tough attack… but instead of lasers being shot, spaghetti spews out of the blasters mouths*  
"AH, ISN'T MY SPECIAL ATTACK MARVELOUS?" Papyrus said with pride, all while frisk was trying to get spaghetti of herself.  
"aw man, they grow up so fast…" sans muttered from the seats.

9 and 1 must tell each other something that the other doesn't know – From Josho345

"I don't WANT to" Flowey immediately answered,  
"All right then…" Asgore answered back, "I will go first…"  
"I swear if he says he still likes Toriel I'm gonna…" Josho whispered  
"Actually… I've given up on her, I've moved on" Asgore answered, to Josho's surprise.  
"Well… heh… congratulations!" Josho awkwardly congratulated Asgore,  
"GOOD WORK KING ASGORE!" Papyrus added  
"you did well" Sans  
"Hell YEAH! You did it fluffybuns!" Undyne added  
"G-good work!" Alphys gave a thumbs up  
"Marvellous work darling, good luck finding your true love~" Mettaton just had to add  
"that's… great…" Napstablook  
"Good work… Dad" Frisk said  
"Ahem…" Toriel interrupted the crowd, "Asgore, good to see that you have moved on, I wish you luck for your future." Toriel added before the crowd came back, congratulations all around.  
"Hey! I'm here too!" Flowey was now trying to get attention, "I have an interesting life! I'm the prince of all monsters for god sakes! Anyone? ANSWER ME! I am your future king!"

 **Thanks for reading this chapter, don't forget to like and subscribe… dammit I'm turning into a youtuber, which brings me to the point… I've hidden two YouTube references in this chapter, one in the intro and one in the fontcest author's note. You should find the second one if you've been watching Undertale vine complimations… oh who am I kidding of course you have. The first one is a little harder to understand, watch 'theodd1'sout comic', there hilarious (hint hint)**

 **Also, from now on, don't expect frequent chapters, maybe once or twice a week, maybe more, because in Australia we have two weeks of school holidays now, and I don't have internet at my house (I upload at school), BUT in this time, I should be able to write tons of these chapters and hopefully finish my fallout fic, which I will upload one chapter a day once finished.  
Also, thank you for reading my authors note don't forget to follow and favourite (basically FanFiction's like and subscribe button), also, PM me situations, I see people who follow/favourite and don't write in situations, yes, I know who you are.**

 **Anyway, Youtuber Josho out!**


	6. Spaghetti a la Caviar

**Helooooo Internet!**

 **Sorry I've been AFF (away from fiction) for so long, now I'm going to be diving back into the one question I got (I… will… be… POPULAR! I will get mini-fanbases, fanart, comics! I will be GREAT!)**

 **Anyway, onto the story!**

"so" sans announced to the audience, Josho and co were at a comedy club, hearing there favourite smol skelly begin his show,  
"did you hear 'bout the guy who lost all control of his left side?" snickers escaped from the audience of about 10, 8 of which being family to sans,  
"Aw man this is gonna be great!" Josho whispered to papyrus, Josho seemed to be the only one who wasn't wearing a suit, opting for his hoodie.  
"I HAVE A FEELING IT WON'T BE, HUMAN #2" Papyrus 'whispered' back.  
"well, you see…" sans started again, "he's… well he's dead, yeah, that's it, there's nothing else to say"  
The crowd was completely silent, "Well… that was very anti-climatic" Josho felt the need to comment.

10 has to be in Burgerpants' place for 10 days, what does 8 do? – From Guest

"I swear to god people aren't following my rules…" Josho stared at his computer screen while cross-referencing the list,  
"What rules?" Frisk said, walking in on a very important script writing,  
"The rules I set for this Game, people aren't allowed to purposely place characters situations"  
"Wait… people are contributing?" Frisk asked confusedly,  
"Yup, and there watching to" Josho pointed over to a cameraperson, "Back to the matter at hand, this situation is all too perfect, Napstablook taking the place and Mettaton taking action? Too suspicious, plus I ship Metablook, so me writing it would be too set in place, anyway, back to the story"  
"Fair enough…" Frisk said, "…wait, you 'ship' Metablook? What does that mean?  
"Go ask Alphys" Josho said as he began to write the situation.

"Hell YES! Finally! I'm free!" Burgerpants shouted as he ran out of the surface MTT Burger Emporium, Just as Mettaton in his box form waits outside the door,  
"Oh, don't think your 'free' yet, darling, in fact, who said you could leave?"  
"Oh crap…" Burgerpants muttered as he began wiping the floors,  
"oh… I dunno if I could do any better" Napstablook sighed from behind the counter,  
"Nonsense blooky! You're doing great!" Mettaton cheered,  
"well… it's just that he's been working here much longer and I don't know how to do it as good…" Napstablook said, referring to the unfortunate cat monster.  
"Don't worry blooky! I know a way to help you…"

"Y'know, if you just put me down I can shorten it to 8…" Josho pleaded, being held against his bedroom wall by his neck, all thanks to Mettaton,  
"Make it 6, and I won't kill you" Mettaton retorted,  
"How about 7, a-and you get a muffin basket" Josho retorted again, he knew Mettaton couldn't resist this one,  
"Make it 6, get 2 of Muffets Muffins (Trademark) baskets and you have a deal"  
"Great" Josho squeezed out, "Now can you put me down?"  
"Who said I was putting you down, darling?"  
"Fine… he gets 5 days"  
"That's better" Mettaton let go of Josho, who fell to the ground, gasping for air.

4 and 7 must run a business for a day, will 3 buy anything from it? – From Josho123 (c'mon guys, I need situations)

"I KNOW!" Papyrus yelled, "WE SHOULD MAKE A RESTRAUNT! A SPAGHETTI RESTRAUNT!"  
"Ok, that sounds good, like an Italian restraint, right?" Frisk questioned  
"WHAT IS 'ITALIAN'?" Papyrus questioned back,  
"You know…" Frisk began explaining, "Like pizza, pasta, garlic bread… anything you recognise?"  
"UNDYNE ONLY TAUGHT ME HOW TO MAKE SPAGHETTI, BUT I AM SURE I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, COULD LEARN TO MAKE OTHER THINGS!"  
A day later, 'THE GREAT PAPYRUS' SPAGETTI EMPORIUM (NYEH HEH HEH)' was open, it was crowded for the first 2 minutes, but people left after seeing 'SPAGHETTI BURGERS', 'SPAGHETTI PIZZA' and 'SPAGHETTI-BUTTERSCOTCH PIE' on the menu.  
"Hey punks!" Undyne, said, crashing through the glass doors, does she ever open doors normally?  
"OH HELLO UNDYNE!" Papyrus yelled from the kitchen, finishing off a spaghetti burger, "WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY OUR SPECIAL TODAY?"  
"Yeah! Sure! I'm so hungry I could eat a human!" Frisk cringed at Undynes comment as Undyne sat at a table.  
"WELL, HERE YOU ARE!" Papyrus placed a huge Spaghetti Steak in front of Undyne, with a side of spaghetti salad, spaghetti fries and a loaded spaghetti potato, which was also made of spaghetti.  
"Um… Papyrus" Undyne questioned, "Do you have anything else, besides spaghetti?"  
"OF COURSE UNDYNE! WE HAVE SPAGHETTI BURGERS, SPAGHETTI SOUP, SPAGHETTI CAVIAR, SPAGHETTI STIR-FRY, SPAGHETTI…" Papyrus continues listing spaghettified food items.

Meanwhile, sans was leaning against the glass windows of the emporium, "aw man, they grow up so fast…"

 **Yeah, that's all I'm gonna write for now, sort of a filler chapter while you wait for the main event, the debut of 'Tales from the Fallout'!  
You can probably tell from the name that the idea is that if Telltale made a fallout game, this would be the plot, I won't spoil too much about it now, just wait and see, the first chapter should be up in about a week, give or take a couple of days.**

 **Anyway, Fallout fan OUT!**


	7. KISS KISS KISS

**Helooooo Internet!**

 **Just in case no one noticed, I posted my fallout story, if you like fallout, check it out! I've also got several Undertale one-shots in the works and another fully-fledged Undertale story in mind. By the way, papton hate in this chapter, if you ship it, GTFO (Don't actually)**

 **Anyway, onto the story!**

Frisk walked up to Undyne and Alphys house and knocked on the door, several seconds later Frisk heard shouting from the other side…  
"Alphys! Can you get that?"  
"I-I'm in the middle of something here!"  
"I can't get it! I'm watching this AWESOME fighting scene!"  
"Undyne, did you start watching that new episode without me?"  
"Yeah… sorry alph, I'll get the door…"  
Five seconds later, Undyne opened the door, she was still in her pyjamas, even though it was 2:00 in the afternoon, "Who is it… oh hey punk! What's up?"  
"Undyne…" Frisk began, "Could you tell me what shipping is?"  
Undyne turned as red as DETERMINATION, "W-well… Hey Alphys! The human wants you!" Undyne shouted downstairs before sprinting away, soon enough Alphys came to the door, wearing her regular lab coat with splashes of robot oil on it,  
"Oh… heya Frisk, what's wrong?"  
"Could you tell me what 'shipping is? Undyne won't tell me…" Frisk asked again to the now blushing Alphys,  
"Oh… w-well I… w-where did y-you hear it from?"  
"Josho said he 'shipped' Mettablook, whatever that means"  
"Oh…W-well that's typical of him…" Alphys muttered "after all… Papyton is better!"  
"I heard that Alphy~" Mettaton yelled from downstairs  
"WHO SAID PAPYTON WAS BETTER?!" Josho yelled from the house next door "COME AT ME!"  
"PAPYTON?" Papyrus yelled from the same house, "THAT HAS HALF OF MY NAME IN IT!"  
"WELL YOUR NAME IS IN THE WRONG PLACE PAPS!" Josho yelled back "YOUR BEAUTIFUL NAME DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE TREATED LIKE SUCH TRASH! Damn this fanbase is fucked up sometimes…"  
"Can someone please tell me what shipping is?!" Frisk desperately called out.

Speaking of shipping…

1 and 9 must be shipped for a day, full stop

"Ohh yes darling~ I just knew the two of you were perfect!" Mettaton began, naming himself the captain of the S.S. Alphgore,  
"Well, this will be interesting…" Asgore thought to himself, basically predicting this whole situation  
"N-no… it's n-not w-w-what it l-looks l-like! I l-like Undyne!" Alphys stammered, face In hands,  
"Hmph, that's what you get for shipping Papyton" Josho huffed, still pissed at someone,  
"Well personally Alphys…" Mettaton added "You shouldn't ship your best friends together, it's very rude you know~"  
"so i guess this is revenge for all those times you've shipped me and tori together" sans added, "were just friends y'know"  
"And me and that demon inside my head" Frisk added to the list of ships,  
"And, for some reason, me and Papyrus! That's gross!" Undyne continued  
"G-guys, please… i-i-I wasn't a-actually thinking y-y-you would be couples!" Alphys said, interrupting the list of ships, "I-I-I was j-j-just joking, a-a-and I thought they w-w-w-would be c-cute, you know?"  
"Well… I guess we can't blame her for being the otaku she is" Josho said, forgiving Alphys in the process,  
"yeah, i guess…" sans added  
"ITS OFFICIAL, YOU ARE FORGIVEN DOCTOR ALPHYS!" Papyrus said  
"Oh come on!" Mettaton pleaded, "This was going to be the best ship of all time! So much drama!"

 **(Who else ships Alphgore? I'm adding this to my list of favourite crack ships")**

9 and 6 must kiss, how does 10 react? \- From yours truly

Alphys was practically dead, she was lying on the floor, face in shirt, blush so bright it shone through the shirt,  
"Poor Alphys…" Josho muttered, "She's been so involved this chapter… eh, whatever, kiss kiss kiss KISS KISS KISS KISS!"  
"KISS KISS KISS… WAIT, WHY ARE WE CHANTING KISS ALL OF A SUDDEN?" Papyrus questioned,  
"For a good cause Paps, for a good cause"  
"i don't think she'll do it tori" sans whispered to Toriel, who was looking at the embarrassed heap,  
"It is ok, I can fix this…" Toriel said, before leaning down and pecking Alphys on the small amount of skin she had showing, which caused Alphys to retreat into her shell more, squealing slightly.  
"Hey punks! What did I miss?" Undyne shouted walking into the room, "…wait, what happened to Alphy? Wait, never mind, I can fix this" Undyne picked up Alphys like you would pick up a cat curled in a ball and carried her to the couch, where she lay her down. Undyne then tried to pull her out of her shirt somehow, we won't dwell on the basics.  
"…Anyway, moving on!" Josho interrupted, drawing the attention away from the horrid discourse happening on the couch,  
"hang on… if alphys likes undyne, then why did she act that way around tori?" sans questioned to Undyne,  
"Well, she never made it clear…" Undyne started, temporarily stopping the pulling, "But I'm pretty sure Toriel is Alphys' second crush, don't ask why"

If 2 and 6 went to college together, what courses would they take? - From Masking What Remains (I know, this isn't an exact transcription)

"Hmmm…" Flowey hummed, looking at the college flyer, "I think I would take a bachelor in **Soul Harvesting"**  
"Asriel… you know that doesn't exist" Toriel scolded the flower  
"My name is not Asriel!" Flowey scolded back, " **I am Flowey!"  
"**If you insist…" Toriel looked at her flyer, "Can you take a baking course?"  
"No, you'll need an apprenticeship for that…" Josho said, looking at his own flyer, "Also Flowey, to be accepted into a Soul harvesting course you'll need at least a Biology honors, as well as prerequisites in Extension Mathematics, Physical Activities and Sports Studies Extension 2, Biology Extension 1 and last but not least have done at least one extracurricular activity involving the College. Oh, and you need an ATAR score of at least 95%, and a professional recommendation, and prior experience in the area"  
"What does that mean?" Flowey questioned,  
"tldr version, have you been to school?"  
"No"  
"Well good luck getting that course" Josho said, leaning back on the couch. "Gee, I'd make a great career counselor, wouldn't I?"

 **For those who had no idea what I was talking about in the last chapter, Australia has a slightly different tertiary education system, first of all, to get a particular course in college you would need to take the HSC, basically a test to see if your good enough to go to college, the score you receive from the test is called an ATAR, and that magic number is what gets you into college. Also some courses require prerequisites in particular subjects to be able to enter in that course. (To be honest, I have no idea if this is actually different or not)**

 **Anyway, the well-read scholar OUT!**


	8. Prank Wars

**Hello again internet,**

 **Man, it's been ages since I've posted anything, you can thank my school work and my broken keyboard for that, now I have to use an external (ugh).**

 **With the little spare time I have I've been writing a one-shot spin-off for ckbrothers story 'Undertale: Dimensional Souls' (probably not the exact name, and yes, I am writing FanFiction of FanFiction)**

 **Anyway, onto the story!**

"Josho… wake up, it's, like, twelve-o-clock" A young girls voice pierced the teenager-in-questions dream, it was a really cool dream too… what was it?  
"HUMAN #2! I DEMAND THAT YOU WAKE UP! WE HAVE PUZZLES TO DO!"  
"C'mon punk! Me 'n' Alphy have been waiting all day!" Turns out Josho was joining Alphys and Undyne on the yearly binge of the new Mew Mew Kissy Cutie series.  
"hang on, i can get 'im up…" There was a slight pause before the voice turned sinister, " _it's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing… flowers are blooming… on days like these, kids like you…"_  
"ALRIGHT!" Josho immediately stood up in his bed, "I'M UP I'M UP I'M UP! Oh, it's just you guys" Josho looked around the room to see Frisk, Undyne, sans and Papyrus, "Why did you wake me up?"  
"You haven't posted anything in 2 weeks, people probably think your dead" Frisk responded to a sighing Josho,  
"uuuuuuuuuuuggggghhhhhh, why now? You know what? Fine, this fic isn't dead yet!"

5 and 6 are hyped up on coffee. How do 7, 4 and 8 react? – From SadLucarioWarrior

*2 in the morning*  
Frisks eyes were wide open, which you may think is weird because normally they look closed, but it's a figure of speech, anyway, the reason she wasn't asleep was because one; an MTT show was blaring downstairs, its light shining directly into frisk's room, and secondly, the sound of furious keyboard clicks were coming from the study, this could only have one explanation, Toriel and Sans were hyped up on coffee, again.  
"SANS!" Papyrus yelled from the opposite room, "TURN THAT TV DOWN! I AM TRYING TO SLEEP!"  
"i would if i could bro…" sans sleepily yelled from downstairs  
"Please, I admire that you are watching another rerun of my sitcom 'That's Mettaton!', but even I need my beauty sleep~" Mettaton yelled back from the guest room,  
"Mom, why don't you stop and go to sleep? It's keeping everyone awake…" Frisk mumbled to the erratically typing Toriel,  
"I will just finish this stack of reports… and maybe another… never mind, I will just do ten… stacks" Toriel tiredly responded.  
Frisk saw papyrus and Mettaton storm past her room, curiosity overtook and frisk walked out to see the commotion, turns out Papyrus and Mettaton were trying to lift sans off the couch using every means possible, robot strength, blue magic, even just simple dragging, but any attempts were rendered futile because sans simply refused to move,  
"BROTHER, PLEASE JUST GO TO BED, IT IS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!"  
"nah"  
"Well surely you feel tired? Isn't this bad for you darling?"  
"i'm fine"  
"ALRIGHT! THAT IS IT!" Papyrus turned off the TV and reached for the home phone "DON'T MAKE ME CALL UNDYNE!"  
"please don't, she'll be angry"  
"Well, go to bed, and we won't call Undyne, simple"  
"what if i don't wanna"  
"THEN WE WILL CALL UNDYNE!"  
"so what if i do go to bed?"  
"WE WON'T CALL UNDYNE!"  
"fair enough, you've got me, I won't go to bed"  
"WELL THEN, I WILL CALL UNDYNE!"  
"didn't you just say you will call undyne if i went to bed?"  
"AH FORGET IT!"

9 is shipping Fontcest, Sansby, Sansisk, Papyrisk and Joshiel (JoshoxToriel), how do they react? – From SadLucarioWarrior

 ***IRL me be like "Holy crap I'm being shipped"***

"So yeah…" Alphys concluded, "Those are my OTP's, I guess? Heh…"  
"…" Josho was simply speechless as he stared at the list, "ok, Papyrisk is OTP and sansby is ok, but why Fontcest? WHY?!"  
"wait" sans questioned, "how do you ship me 'n' grillby, me 'n' paps AND me 'n' frisk? i mean, yeah, grillby would be a…"  
"DON'T" Papyrus warned sans before the inevitable pun,  
"…pretty HOT boyfriend, but…"  
"BROTHER I DISOWN YOU!" Papyrus yelled before storming out of the room  
"Three ships centred around you? Gee, that's pretty lucky" Josho whispered to the ever-smiling sans,  
"didn't you see the last one?" sans pointed towards the last ship, which caused Josho's eyes to both widen and shrink,

"Joshriel? Me… and… Toriel? But why? Toriel is, like, a thousand years old, and…"  
"A thousand and twenty-two, if I may contribute" Toriel contributed,  
"Alphys, please explain" Josho said, turning to Alphys, but he had nothing to turn too, Alphys ran away ages ago.

Papyrus stormed out of the room after hearing sans' horrible fire pun and ended up walking into the lounge room, where frisk was lying down, doing something on her phone, Papyrus decided he had nothing else to do, so he sat down as well.  
"HELLO FRISK! WHY ARE YOU IN HERE? SHOULDN'T YOU BE OUT THERE… DISCUSSING? YOU DID MAKE THE GAME AFTER ALL!"  
"Yeah, well, I was, but then this Josho guy showed up and kind of took over the whole thing, whose idea did you think it was to make it into a television show?"  
"I GUESS THAT IS TRUE… SO WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW?"  
"I have an idea, I looked at the reviews and found a situation just for me, I guess I'm doing… research"

4 pranks everyone, what are their responses? – From SadLucarioWarrior (this is going to be EPIC)

*Sans and Papyrus' POV*

"Who will Jessica choose? Damion or the fabulous Mettaton? Find out after these messages, on 'That's Mettaton!'"  
Taking the ad break to his advantage, sans stood up, took a step, and then took a 'shortcut' to the kitchen, where he opened the fridge, he was faced with a familiar sight, half of the fridge was filled with Papyrus' Pasta creations, he started cooking Lasagne again, and thankfully no dog has been eating it, unless you count the small, white dog eating it right now. Ignoring it, sans turned to his side of the fridge, where a bottle of ketchup sat, taking it out of the fridge, he took the same 'shortcut' back to the TV, just in time for the show to start again.  
"Look, Jessica, I know Damion has been there for you since Middle School, but this is your future now, don't you want to be a Movie star, like me, the Fabulous Mettaton?"  
Sans unscrewed the ketchup lid,  
"Yes, of course that is what I want! But, I don't want to hurt Damion's feelings, I'm sure he loves me, just as I loved him…"  
Sans lifted the ketchup bottle to his mouth, or lack of mouth,  
"Screw Damion, so what if a few people have to have their hearts broken? That's show business baby!"  
Right on cue, the 'ketchup' connected with sans' mouth, immediately triggering a sensation that was definitely not given off by regular ketchup…  
"gahOHMYGOD! HELP! IT BURNS!" sans teleported to the kitchen, where he began filling his skull with water, or he would be, if the tap wasn't turned off, thinking fast, sans started filling his skull with bread, not the most good-looking way to deal with hot sauce, but it was close enough.

*Undyne's POV*

"I'm just getting changed Alphy!" that wasn't the reason why Undyne was going to her room, no, the SharkSignal was called, that meant she was needed, stepping into the walk-in-robe, Undyne closed the door and pressed a concealed button, almost immediately, the wiring of gears were heard, and the racks of clothes and shoes were pushed into the walls, being replaced with computer screens and navy-blue metal, the computer screens showing a modified version of the 'Dating HUD'.  
"WELCOME, SHARKWOMAN, SHALL I REVEAL THE ARMOUR?" A computerised male voice with an British accent spoke,  
"Yeah, also, prime the SharkMarine, be ready to roll out at any minutes notice"  
"OF COURSE MISS UNDYNE" More gears started to whirr, as a platform in front of Undynes feet opened up, slowly raising to reveal a cylinder glass container, except something wasn't right, the SharkWoman armour which was supposed to be in the case was… modified,  
Upon the armour being revealed, it wasn't the standard black and navy-blue suit that copied the armour Undyne wore in the underground, instead, it was pink, with Hello Kitty and My Little Pony stickers on it.  
"W…What? Who did this?! SharkComputer! What happened?!"  
"WHY ARE YOU SURPRISED, MISS UNDYNE? YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ORDERD THIS, WEREN'T YOU?"  
"NO! I NEVER AUTHORISED THIS! WHO TOLD YOU TO DO THIS?!"  
"DIDN'T YOU ALLOW YOUR FRIEND, MISS FRISK, TO DO THIS?"  
"Hang on…" Undyne checked the SharkComputer, bringing up a list of the incoming SharkSignals, and found that the one who sent it was sent by id code 374632848719847, which happened to be Frisk's ID code…  
"NYAHH!" Undyne screamed, throwing a spear at the wall next to the armour, "Dammit, looks like I was beaten this time… but I will NEVER GIVE UP! I swear to god, I, SHARKWOMAN, WILL GET YOU BACK! NYAHHHH!"

*The Pranks Wars are… to be continued…

 **Woah, that chapter was longer than I expected, I guess that is me making up for not posting in ages, also, there will be another chapter out in a couple of days, I've been loaded with situations and I'm kinda finding it hard to fit it all into a chapter now, which is ironic since a couple of days ago I had nothing.**  
 **Plus… are you guys conspiring against me? I directly tell you guys I dislike Fontcest and Soriel, and suddenly, there are more and more situations with the combinations 5 & 6 and 5 & 7, this is suspicious to say in the least… eh, whatever's entertaining to you guys.**

 **Anyway, suspicious writer is out!**


	9. Sharkwoman vs The Unbeatable Sans!

***The Prank War… continues…**

*knock knock* someone was knocking on the door, wonder who that could be? Since sans was still in his room 'recovering', papyrus was manically trying to cook more lasagne and Josho was god knows where, Frisk opened the door, not surprised to see what resembled an angry mob, which consisted of her friends, immediately, they all started talking at once,  
"My child, were you responsible for switching the sugar and the salt?" Toriel asked, holding what looked like a cinnamon-butterscotch pie, except it looked saltier, Asgore on the other hand, simply looked traumatised, probably because there was a particular flower stuck in his beard, **"** ** _GeT mE OuT oF tHiS dAmNeD fUrBaLl!"_**  
Mettaton rushed to the front of the crowd, desperately clutching Frisks sweater, "Frisk baby, please help me! This song… what is it? It's driving me crazy!" Upon closer inspection, Dogsong was playing on a loop from Mettaton's speakers, and it seemed he couldn't turn it off, on cue, the small white dog that was mentioned last chapter ran out of the house, soon followed by an angry Papyrus wearing an apron labled 'KISS THE GREAT PAPYRUS (NYEH), holding a soup ladle of sorts, "DAMMIT! COME BACK HERE MEDDLING CANINE!"  
Alphys was desperately trying to talk to Undyne over the phone, but couldn't seem to understand a word, "I'll be over in a-a second… w-what? Hang on" Alphys pulled out a Japanese language chart, "Y-you want revenge? Don't you think that's a little extreme?" That's right, the language on Alphys phone was changed to Japanese, turns out even after all the Anime, she still couldn't understand it properly.  
"So, I bet you're all wondering who pranked you, correct?" Frisk giggled before revealing the obvious answer, "Yup, it was me!" Everyone turned to Frisk, before putting on a face of confusion  
"What? Y-you? But why? Y-you've never done anything like that before" Alphys questioned,  
"Well, a situation told me to do it, but…" Frisk moved out of the doorway, "The best part is, I wasn't supposed to do this until Tuesday, when it would have its own chapter special, so Josho's schedule will be completely destroyed!"  
On cue, Josho walked past the door, holding a sheet of paper, "Alright, people we have 3 situations to do, so let's… wait, what's happening?"  
"I pranked everyone" Frisk simply responded,  
"You pranked everyone? But… that wasn't meant to happen until Tuesday, and you've revealed it, so it's Tuesday evening… but it's not Tuesday evening… it's Sunday morning… but the schedule says that it's Tuesday… oh god… what's happening! OhgodOhgodOhgod" Josho panicked, walking away…  
frisk held out a hand to the group and they all high fived her, "Perfect"

4 and 7 start going out, what is 5's reaction? – From Thriller Killer (cough-definitely-not-planned-or-anything-cough)

"Hey sans!" Frisk yelled, waking into the room, holding papyrus' hand, "We're going out!"  
"YES, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, YOUR BROTHER, FINALLY HAS WHAT YOU WOULD CALL A 'GIRLFRIEND', ISN'T THAT GREAT!?"  
"k" Sans responded with his signature half-hearted response,  
"SANS, BE MORE PROUD OF US, TONIGHT, WE WILL BE GOING ON A DATE! ISN'T THAT EXCITING?!"  
"k"  
"Sans, at least pretend to be proud of us"  
"k", sans thought of something to say, "i… guess you make a cute couple"  
"OF COURSE WE MAKE A CUTE COUPLE! AFTER ALL, 'WE' ARE VERY GREAT!"  
On cue, Alphys walked into the room, "Guys! I've finally fixed my phone! N-now we can…" Alphys stared at the couple for about two seconds before fainting,  
"someone should get her out of here, still, i guess I am proud of you guys, have fun, oh and frisk" sans turned to the girl, his eyes black, " _If You Lay A Finger On Him, You Will Be Dead Where You Stand"_

 **Papyrisk is actually OTP, and this pairing *may* be canon in the main story, I for one would like to see this be a thing *cough-then-people-can-stop-shipping-fontcest-cough***

1 and 5 found Undertail of 8, and 8 walks in, what is 8's reaction? – From Guest

"Sans, please explain, what are we doing on this website?" Asgore asked the shivering smiling skelly, "dunno, just keep on browsing, oh my god, i can't believe i said that" The two scrolled through page after page of Toriel, sans, Undyne, Muffet, Monster kid, pretty much everyone, until thay saw the top half of Mettaton,  
"hey, is this an actual proper photo...? wait, oh god, nope nope"  
"What is he doing to Papyrus?!"  
"i don't know, just get it off!"  
"Get what off, sans?" Mettaton rolled into the room, which caused Asgore and sans to go into full panic mode, sans Gaster Blaster'd the monitor, ripping it to shreds, while Asgore pulled out his trident and began smashing the Desktop computer to smithereens.  
"… well then… What was on that screen, if I may ask?" Mettaton asked the definitely-not-suspicious couple,  
"n-nothing… no… nothing at all…"  
"We were… um… typing up confidential papers… and… well…"  
"Hang on a tic..." Mettaton pulled out his phone,  
"oh god, i just remembered, we didn't clear our browser history, which means that…"  
"…Mettaton can access the history on his phone?" Asgore finished,  
"…y-y (gulp) yes…"

"Ah! Here it is… what is 'Undertail'? Never mind… it's loading… what the… * has stopped working*" With that, Mettatons body collapsed to the ground, awkwardly bending his arm.  
"whew, that was close" sans said, back to his smiling self, walking out of the room with Asgore, "lucky we didn't receive any permanent psychological damage, right fluffybuns?"  
"Yeah, about that…" Asgore awkwardly shuffled, "Seeing all those… pictures… of Toriel"  
"oh god, don't say all of your hard work getting over her was put to waste"  
"Well, maybe? It's not like I wanted to, I tried to resist, but, seeing those…"  
"no descriptions, please, we are trying to keep this PG" sans sighed, "seriously, you need to get yourself together fluffybuns, one minute you're finished, next you want 'er back, you have to…"  
"Hang on, maybe I have one more shot!" Asgore sprinted down the stairs to the kitchen,  
"here we go again…" sans said, sighing

5 shows his true power to 3. If this was before the "pacifist" would you let him join the guard? Also 5 gives everyone a bad time. SEPARATELY – From Guest

"Ok, this is where I take an intervention" Josho announced to you, the reviewers, "This is where I make a choice as to whenever I allow fighting outside of the arena or if I should only keep fights to the arena, I don't want this to get out of hand and have literally everyone dead, and then having to magically revive them somehow, but for now, I will only do the first half if the situation and ONE volunteer to get dunked on, k?"

"OK! SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!" Undyne screeched at the already half asleep sans, everyone was in the arena, with an exception of Undyne, sans and a dummy, who was in the main fighting ring.  
"y'know, i really don't wanna use my 'full power' on something that's innocent"  
"IT CAN'T EVER BE GUILTY! IT'S A DUMMY! IT'S LITERALLY IMPOSIBLE FOR A TRAINING DUMMY TO GET LOVE!"  
"fine"

*Song that might play when you fight sans starts*

Dummy appeared!

Act – Check

Dummy: 0 atk 0 def: It's literally a training dummy

… … …

Dummy looks bored already

FIGHT

Sans summons 1 000 000 000 bones and 2 huge Gaster blasters

*2 seconds later*

The dummy has been burnt, impaled, slashed, and decapitated

You Win!

You earned 0 exp and 0 gld

"whelp, that was easy" sans simply walked away from the mess of cotton and bones, while the rest of the arena inhabitants stared in awe…  
"Wait!" Undyne shouted to sans, who turned around, a signature smile on his face, "I… I challenge you to a duel! Winner gets the title of the best fighter!"  
"oh I dunno… is it even possible to beat me?"  
"Well…" Undyne put on a snarl, "Let's just wait and see, shall we?"

Undyne pulled out her phone, held it high into the air and press a button on it, immediately, the SharkMarine (a vehicle resembling the batmobile, except a reflective navy-blue) rushed into the arena. Undyne jumped into the air as the SharkMarine braked and opened the top hatch, Undyne fell into the vehicle perfectly. Several seconds later, a figure jumped out of the SharkMarine and landed with both feet and a hand on the ground, raising a cloud of dust. As the dust cleared, the figure was revealed to be wearing a navy-blue suit that resembled Undynes armour in the underground, plates of blue metal surrounded vulnerable areas, like the chest, legs, arms and face, which was the same helmet as Undynes armour. On the chest plate was a shimmering, symmetric shark symbol.

Despite the huge reveal, sans didn't react, he simply stood there and smiled, "so, this is your final form, eh? i won't need a final form to beat you"  
 **"Don't think I will be a pushover, skeleton"** The figure replied, its voice slightly gruffer, obviously fake, **"Because I, SHARKWOMAN, will strike you down!"** Sharkwoman held her hands into the air, forming two spears humming with energy, continuing to thrust them down to her sides in a similar position to what she did in the underground, except with two spears.

 **"En garde!"**

"Good luck FishLady"

 **"It's SHARKWOMAN! NYAHHH!"**

*Battle with a true hero begins*

It's Sharkwoman…

Act – Check

Sharkwoman: 30 Atk 90 Def: The true Heroine, like, 100% better than batman

Sharkwoman throws her two spears at a super-fast speed, both dodged

The wind is howling…

A gasterblaster is shot at Sharkwoman; -1 HoPe

"woah, that armour must be super tough or somthin'"

The SharkMarine is growling…

Sharkwoman suplexes sans, but he teleports out of her grip

The wind is howling…

Sans throws a medley of white and blue bones at Sharkwoman; -10 HoPe

The audience is cheering…

Sharkwoman traps sans in a small box and repeatedly throws spears at him, still misses…

The wind has turned into a hurricane…

Sans fires 20 Gasterblasters at Sharkwoman; -20 HoPe

The hurricane has picked up sans and Sharkwoman, now they are literally fighting in mid-air

Sharkwoman jumps of a piece of debris and lunges a sans, who teleports out of the way

Pieces of ground are flying everywhere…

Sans throws a bone at a piece of rock, which ricochets and hits Sharkwoman on the weak spot near her eye; -2600 HoPe

 **"Fuhuhuh! You may have hit me hard, but this duel isn't over yet!"**

Sharkwoman suplexes sans and begins to pull him to the ground, but mere seconds before connecting, sans teleports, leaving Sharkwoman hurling head first into the ground; -11190 HoPe

"Alright, HP check" Josho callout, stopping the duel and pulling up a screen on his laptop, it read:

Sharkwoman – 14 HP / 13835 HP

Sans – 1 HP / 1 HP

"Ok, by percentage of health, sans wins!" The crowd went wild as the hurricane died down, sending pieces of debris crashing to the ground. The dust cleared, revealing a very tired Undyne lying on the ground with a very tired sans lying next to her, seemingly asleep.  
"W….wha? Who won?" Undyne sleepily asked  
"i think… i… might've… zzzzzz"  
"Yeah, you would have definitely joined… the royal guard… zzzzzz"

 **That was a hell of a fight, or at least in my mind it was, not sure if you would imagine it the same way… eh.**  
 **Also I would like to direct everyone to the poll on my bio, it will determine which character will take #10's place in the Situation Games, it will be a shame to see Napstablook go, but it is always good to have new blood.**

 **Anyway, I would like to make a shout-out to Thriller Killer, one of my favourite authors who recently started reading this, just in case you haven't heard, she is the reason that there are about 8 or 9 Q &A's on these archives. I'm making a shout-out just to say thanks, thanks for inspiring me to post this story that has been nagging me since I joined FanFiction, I mean, what's the point of making an account if I'm not gonna write? You're probably thinking 'well, this is really cheesy, and kind of stalker-ish', but without even realising it, you made a socially awkward introvert express himself, and that's really cool.**

 **Anyway, the really cheesy stalker out!**


	10. BWAAAAAA

**Helooooo Interwebz!**

 **Firstly, I apologize for being away for so long, high school n shit, procrastination, writers block, the list goes on, but none of that matters because I am bringing you an extra-large chapter!**

 **Anyway, onto the story!**

* * *

It was a lazy day at the house, it's been a while since MTT TV approved of another chapter, and no one has really been doing anything. It was a sorry sight...

What do these show-less monsters do in they're spare time? Well it depends, Undyne, Alphys, Frisk and Josho have recently started bingeing anime, it was a glorious sight to see the four sitting or lying on the lounge, staring at a screen blaring Japanese words and cool sound effects, but today was different, spoiler alert it's all a dream.

We go back to our trio of four, watching a remade episode of Mew Mew Kissy Cuite, Alphys and Undyne were trying to get the new additions into the series, to no avail.

"Hang on, hold up..." Josho interrupted, "So this 'Mew Mew' is basically a cat in a human body?"

"N-no! Mew Mew is a human with cat ears!"

"Really?" Undyne questioned, "I thought Mew Mew was a cat that was cast with ancient magic causing her to adopt a human personality and body"

"NO! T-that's not right either!"

"Actually, that kinda makes sense" a second Josho said, yes, a second Josho, not an AU.

"But in Mew Mew 2 she's a human-cat hybrid, right?" Frisk asked

"Mew Mew 2's not canon, that and it's trash" Alphys rebutted

Meanwhile, a third Josho was looking at the argument unfolding in the lounge room,

"Hah, that's cute, looking at 'em argue like that... Wait, somethings not right... Why isn't the second Josho wearing his hoodie? Hold up, why is there a second me?"

BWAAAAAAAA... (Inception sound effect)

Josho stood up in his bed, scratching his head as he looks around the pitch black room,

"Oh my god... That was weird"

"Oh? Are you awake my child?" Josho recognized the motherly voice of Toriel, right... beside him... in his bed, regretfully, he looked down at the normally empty part o his bed, to see a half-naked Toriel,

"Oh... My... Fu..."

BWAAAAAAA...

Josho stood up in his bed again, this time shooting at hand towards the empty part of his bed, thankful to find it empty. He began to talk to himself,

"Woah, that never happened before, a dream within a dream... I never want that to happen ag..."

BWAAAAAA...

"What the hell? Another dream? Ok, this better not be..."

BWAAAAAA...

"Seriously? If this is another dream I swear I will..."

BWAAAAAA...

"Jesus fucking Christ this is ridic..."

BWAAAAA...

"Ok, I've had enough, please stop"

BWAAAAAA...

OK, I get it, I know why this is happening..."

BWAAAAAA?

"Your doing this to punish me, aren't you? Over the past month I've been really harsh on these guys, trying to make some stupid TV show for that douchebag robot, but, over the past few months I really got to know these guys, and I know that this is probably another dream and when I wake up I won't remember this, but whoever is out there listening, whenever it be God or Buddha or the universe or Toby Fox or our lord and savior Gabe Newell or our second lord and savior Todd Howard and... I think you get the idea, anyway, I'm sorry, sorry for..."

BWAAAAAAA...

"NYEHH..? WOWIE, THAT WAS A CRAZY DREAM..."

5 and 4 must kiss, 7 and 3 must fight, 5 and 8 must say something nice about each other - from alpjskinz

Basement - 0500 (if you don't know 24 hour time your dead to me)

Josho stood at a huge oak table, pieces of paper scattered across the wood, a fake hitter moustache lying on the table, at the other side of the table sat sans, staring at the non-intimidating figure,

"Alright, at exactly zero-nine-hundred the target will be walking down this..." Josho took a moment to point at a hallway on the map on the wall, "...particular hallway, you will take this opportunity to bump into her, causing her lips to connect with the side of your sill, meanwhile, you will throw a bone at undyne, she will think papyrus threw it, causing the two to fight, and then, you spin around and point towards Mettaton Phoenix Wright style and give him a compliment..."

"like what?" The confused skeleton asked,

"I dunno, say you like his sitcom or something"

"ok"

"Anyway, if everything goes to plan, we would have successfully pulled off a triple-scenario, a feat never pulled off before"

"so, why did you choose me?"

"I dunno, because your popular, I guess..."

Hallway - 0900

It was about to happen, from sans' left he saw frisk casually walking down the hall towards the dining room, meanwhile Papyrus and Undyne were talking about something at the end of the hall, and Mettaton was standing with napstablook listening to some of the ghosts music, it was perfect, a triple-scenario, this was going to make Situation Games history, and sans was going to do it.

At the right moment, sans jumped away from the wall he was leaning on, right in frisks path, immediately feeling something connect with his skull, not losing momentum he threw a weak bone at papyrus chest, causing it to recoil off the battle body and hit Undyne , instigating some sort of commotion over there, not wasting a second, sans turned towards the startled tv star and yelled the first thing on his mind, probably a compliment.

And it was done, no it wasn't a triple-scenario like Josho predicted, no, it was a catastrophe.

"Oww... My nose..."

"What!? Who threw that? Sans! PREPARE TO DIE!"

"Oh my... Sans! How rude... I put a lot of work into my shows!"

Sans looked around the room, seeing an almost crying frisk on the floor, bleeding nose in hand, a raging Undyne being held back by papyrus, and an extremely offended Mettaton, obviously, sans screwed up.

"heheh... sorry guys"

"Y'know, I was thinking, why you, of all people, should have been the one to attempt a triple-scenario" Josho questioned a mortified skeleton.

4, 6, and 10 got ahold of 1 and 5's browsing history, what is their reactions? - From Guest

"Sans..." Frisk asked the skeleton in question, holding what appeared to be a list,

"yeah kiddo? what's up"

"What is... The Bone Zone?"

"wh... what're you talking about kid?"

"It says you looked up 'The Bone Zone' last night, about ten o-clock, what is it?"

Sans was now in full panic mode, similar to his reactions when Mettaton walked in last chapter, thinking fast, he grabbed the sheet of paper in frisks hand and gasterblastered it.

"w-what ate you talking about kiddo? there's no 'bone zone'... why don't you ask papy?"

"ASGORE LAWRENCE DREEMURR!" (Deal with it) The house was shaken by an angry female boss monsters voice, it was no surprise as to why, if frisk got a copy of their internet browsing history, Toriel would get it too, the question was why she was mad.

"Yes Tori... Erm, Toriel?"

"Why doe your browsing history consist of MY Facebook page, Google+ page, MySpace page and every other social media I have?"

"aw man, that chapter really messed him up..." Sans commented, increasing his perma-smile,

U"Well, I don't know..."

"Of course you know Dreemurr"

"Well, I guess I still... Feel a little protective of you..."

"After you 'got over me'?"

"..."

 **That's kind of all I can write for now, I promised a long chapter but now the priority is getting the chapter out rather than wasting more time.**

 **Also a quick note, who likes anime? (Crowd goes wild) Seriously though, who would like to contritbute to an anime? Well listen to this next scentince...**

 **Someone out there is making an Undertale Anime, and they need a team of voice actors, animators, artists, everyone, wanna contribute to a potentially huge project? Wanna become part of the face of this fandom? Well go PM the lead guy (username omnitroid) and tell him what you can do!**

 **Anyway, don't forget, Anime and Poll, extremely belated author OUT!**


	11. A new challenger approaches!

**Helooooo Internet!**

 **Today is the day, the big one-oh, every tenth chapter I will replace a character with another, and this time, it's... *notices it's the eleventh chapter* wait... I dun fucked up...**

 **It doesn't matter, were still replacing napstablook, and I'm gonna write a rather large introduction on it (basically a one-shot), oh, who is it you ask? Just wait and see... (It's chara)**

 **Anyway, onto the story!**

It was a quiet night in the household, no one was kept awake by situations, the monsters + 2 humans were actually getting sleep, real sleep. Except there was a tiny, and I mean real tiny problem, not significant at all, just that one of the humans in the house was holding a sociopathic, homicidal, long dead child spirit in there soul, and that child was about to wake up...

Despite it being a quiet night, frisk was squirming, like she was experiencing a nightmare, it wasn't long before we eyes opened, yes, opened, to reveal ruby-red eyes, a dead giveaway that something was wrong...

"Hmm..? Oh, I am awake, how convenient"

'Frisk' got out of bed, getting changed into something more warm, Chara had a plan, and it involved Alphys' experiments,

"What? You think you can stop me frisk? It's too late for that now" Chara seeming responded to a voice in her head, she remembered when she was in that situation, trapped in the head of an overly pacifist head, at first it wasn't too bad, but it was when they started taking a bad path that they really began to enjoy it.

'Frisk' walked down the stairs to the front door, silently opening it, a blast of chilly air hit there face, it's been ages since Chara has felt cold surface air, it felt liberating, and only fueled there DETERMINATION more. The two started there walk to Mt. Ebbot, thankfully not too far from the house.

"You see frisk, this is what happens when you sell souls, I hope this has taught you a lesson... What, no, I have no intention in harming your friends, well, except that human friend of yours, he could die"

Chara never wanted to harm monsters, it was the only way to move forward, to get to the humans, the things Chara truly hated, it was her goal from the very start, fusing with Asriel, to kill humans, genocide, to get to the humans, and this act, would be the pinnacle of her efforts, when she finally has her own body, she will be free to kill whomever she chooses, and that control-freak of a human will be first...

Not long after that remark, the duo reached the base of Mt. Ebbot, just above them was the entrance into the mountain, the same place the monsters left, almost there...

"Oh, don't worry, you will gain control of your own body soon enough, but don't go thinking you can stop me, if this goes correctly, I will take all of my LV with me, keeping my power" Chara 'reassured' the mere voice inside there head, it was going to be simple enough, Alphys, without realizing, was working on a solution years before now;

When her creations began to 'create', Alphys tried to create a soul 'separation' machine, capable of, well, separating souls. Unfortunately, monster souls were still too weak for such a simple procedure, and since then, the machine was never used, until today, when it would be put to the test.

After walking through Hotland for a while they found the lab, the outside was gritty, paint peeling, windows cracked from irregular heat, looks like someone forgot to turn off the air con.

The inside was worse, dust was everywhere, the fridge had been hastily emptied, cracked instanoodles and soda was strewn across the floor, thankfully the elevator worked, so they descended into the True Lab...

After such a long walk, they made it, the DT extraction room, walking up to the left side of the machine, Chara interacted with the wall, an entrance appearing almost instantly, the room smelt borderline metallic, like machinery has been rotting in this room for years, exactly as planned, Chara tapped the monitor on the machine, then typing in a PIN number, bringing up a screen of green words and code, glass doors opened beside the machine, revealing a dirty aluminum chamber, assuming that this was the right way to go, Chara entered and pressed a button inside the chamber, causing the doors to close and a loud computer to begin humming,

"Oh, do not panic, I will try not to harm your little friends, all I want is the death of humanity, revenge after how they treated me after all those years, in fact, I am in a good mood, join me, and together we can wipe out humanity for good, and achieve our true purpose... Power... ... ... Hmm? Is that a no? I should have figured, after all, since when were you the OnE iN cHaRgE?" On that note, Chara slammed another button, causing blinding white light to fill the chamber, the light bringing Chara to their knees, before passing out...

Josho household - 9:30

"We'll return to 'That's Mettaton!' after these MTT approved messages"

It was again a quiet morning at the household, everyone was lazing around, watching reruns of 'That's Mettaton!', life was ok, until Toriel found out why frisk wasn't coming down for breakfast,

"Yes, yes, she has... Um... Brown hair, her eyes... Um... H-her eyes are... K-kind of hard to see..." Tories stutters into the phone, she looked distraught,

"aw man, poor tori, she's a wreck"

"Yes, such a shame, why morn when you could be watching me on tv!" Mettaton said, trying to cheer up Toriel despite him being a self-centered jerk.

At that moment, the doorbell rang,

"Should I get it? Its probably the police" Josho offered, not waiting for an answer he got up from the couch and walked to the door,

'Wait, what if it isn't the police? What if it's a psychopathic serial killer on the run? Nah, that's crazy' Josho thought to himself as he grabbed the door handle and opened the door...

Standing in front of him was a child, no, a young teenager, wearing a dusty yellow any green sweater and dark brown jeans, she wore a large unsettling smile which put Josho on edge a bit, who is this? They look similar to frisk, maybe she's a friend from school, better ask,

"...can I help you?"

"You must be Josho, correct?" The young woman responded,

"Uh yep, that's me, were you looking for frisk or..."

It all happened too quickly, the teenager pulled a kitchen knife out from her pocked and thrusts it towards Josho's chest, reflexes kicked in as Josho retaliated, summoning his signature red and black sword and blocking the knife, pushing the knife down to the girls side, the aim was to disarm her, but she had an iron grip on that knife.

For two seconds thy just stared at each other, Josho's eyes fading from blue to purple as his magic grew stronger,

"Oh, I see... You are a Mage, aren't you" the girl said, breaking the silence,

"A descendant, yes, please explain why you tried to kill me" Josho retorted,

"You wouldn't understand, what you need to know is that today, humanity will fall"

In that note, Chara pulled the knife back and positioned it for another strike, using the opportunity, Josho raised his sword and slashed at the open chest area. Chara flew back several meters, seemingly writhing in pain, before immediately getting back up, her unnerving smile still there, creepy as ever...

"heya, what's happenin?" Sans said, walking out onto the front lawn

"Oh thank god your here sans, I heard from frisk that your a great fighter, and... I really need your help" Josho explained, pointing to the child,

"hang on... woah, lv 20, they must've slaughtered an entire monster civilization for that"

"Why do you say that?"

"just a hunch..."

"Um... Never mind, just, help..." Josho parried another knife slash, leaving sans to stare at the kind of cool fight,

"Well, what are you waiting for? DO SOMETHING!" Josho yelled at the half asleep skeleton,

"fine" sans moaned, he shuffled his stance a little, before holding his hand out to the furious child, immediately Chara stopped moving.

"What..? Who did this?" Chara attempted to yell, "...oh, it's the smiley trashbag"

"nice to see you too kiddo, now, where were we..." Sans flung his hand down to the ground, resulting in Chara being slammed into the ground also, he then fling his hand to his left, towards the house, causing the immobile serial killer to slam into the brick wall, cracks erupting from the brittle bricks,

"Oh come on, don't destroy the house" Josho warned,

"what do you prefer, a house, or a life?" Sans answered, before swiping his hand back to the ground, where Chara was released from the magical grip, blood and bruises all over her body...

Josho walked over to the 3rd human, standing triumphantly over her, demanding answers,

"Since I fell like you know, what have you done to frisk?"

"That pacifist hasn't been harmed, but I doubt you'll find her anytime soon"

"You will tell me, or..." Josho summoned his .44 pistol, a silver gun with a sweet synthetic oak grip, and held it at the demoness,

"You wouldn't, you don't have the guts..." Chara taunted the 2nd human, his grip shaking, "yeah, you know you can't harm another being, no matter how tough or cool you think you are, your still nothing. If you think you can barge into other people's lives, act all cool and funny, and expect people to like you, well your wrong. I've seen it all through Frisks eyes, you..."

"Alright that's it!" Josho interrupted Chara's little speech, pulling back the hammer, he prepared to let loose a shot, but Chara had other ideas, pulling out a second knife, she thrusted it forward, directly through Josho's leg.

The sudden burst of pain rippled through Josho's body, causing him to fire into the air, the recoil pushing him onto his back. The pistol disappeared as he grabbed the wound, feeling the cold metal stuck through his body like a hot knife through butter, "oh... kay, that was a little uncalled for... Holy crap that hurts..."

Sans snapped out of his daydream to catch sight of the brutal attack, as Josho lay on the ground, close to passing out, Chara stood up, brushing off the dust and blood from her jumper. sans felt something he could have only felt in another timeline, primal anger. His eye sparked a bright yellow and blue as he again picked up the murderous human and slammed them into the ground, bringing them closer to his face,

"i would say a few things now..." Sans's eyes blacked out, "But I'm Sure You've Heard It Before" Sans summoned a pit of bones underneath Chara, fear coursing through her veins,

"geeeeeeeettttttttt dunked..."

"WAIT!" A human voice yelled from the sidewalk, it was frisk, "please, whatever you do, don't hurt them!"

"woah, kid your back!" Dropping Chara next to the pit sans ran over to frisk and gave his signature uncle bear hug, "it's... great to see you again, tori'll be so happy"

"Thanks sans..." Frisk pulled out of the hug, turning to Chara, "But I need to do something first"

Frisk walked over to the beaten up human, smile only just fading,

Act - Talk

You ask Chara why she hates humanity

"...Oh, it's you, what have you come here for? To rub your friends victory in my face? To humiliate me any further? I don't think you deserve an answer..."

You ask again

"It's a long story, no one would understand..."

You ask again

"*sigh*... If you really want to know, I won't stop you...

...humans, they took everything I loved away from me, they killed my parents, took our possessions, kills our livestock, without family, what is the purpose of life? I'm sure you know why I climbed mount ebbot. But instead of what I hoped would happen, I got a family, I got a brother, I got friends. But all I wanted in the end was to get on even levels with my kind, and I thought I could do it... But I was wrong, about humanity I mean, you showed me another side, a side that isn't greedy or murderous, by trying to get on even terms... I was becoming one of them..."

SAVE

2 hours later...

Everyone was in the house, recovering, the atmosphere was tense, as a lot of mistrust was still in the air, thankfully the only brings with injury was Chara and Josho, who, unfortunately we're in the same room as each other as they recovered.

"Ah, good morning psychopath" Josho said to the bed next to him, where a heavily bruised and broken Chara lay,

"You know, I did apologize, you don't have to be so passive-aggressive with me"

"Well I'm sorry, it's a little hard to forgive someone after they stab you in the leg"

"That was a regrettable mistake, I should have been able to kill you on the spot"

"Oh hardy ha har, very funny, I'm definitely feeling your sociopathic humor"

The room was silent for a little while, before Chara spoke up again,

"I don't care if you accept my apology or not, I'm still going to say it again, all of this was a rushed conclusion, killing everyone was never the answer in the first place, I just wish I had done that with asriel..."

"Huh, you really like that goatkid, don't you?" Josho questioned,

"He was a great brother and partner-in-crime, yes"

"Well, what if it told you that he was in this house? Just... well... not as a boss monster"

"That... would be comforting"

"Oh by the way you are now officially #10 in the house Situation Games, prepare yourself for some crazy shenanigans!"

"Wait, what did you just say..?"


	12. NYAH HAH HAH!

**Helooooo Internet!**

 **I am on a roll! Just pumping out chapters at a steady rate, it's great!** **Actually, nope, my schedule sucks. This chapter will be a little different, I am slowly trying to create a plot around this to keep it interesting as well and keeping the gist of the story the same, the plot I won't make obvious until later...**

 **Anyway, into (god dammit it's impossible to type on a phone) ONTO the story!**

"Y'know, I kinda miss talking in play format, it puts a lot less strain on us..." Josho remarked to the dinner table, several nights a week Toriel, assisted by Asgore, would cook a nice meal for the extended family, normally it would be a roast or sometimes something else nice, but it would always finish with a cinnamon-butterscotch pie, best night ever. Back to the question at hand...

"Did we not stop because we were placed on some sort of watchlist?" Asgore replied,

"Yeah, fair enough I guess..." Josho said, thinking...

Josho: Well, maybe one sentence won't hurt

The table went silent, after hearing that line, everyone seemed to go into panic mode, except silent,

"...kid, why did you do that?" Sans asked,

"INDEED HUMAN, IT IS NOT THE BEST IDEA..." Papyrus warned,

Josho: C'mon guys, what's so bad about it?

"well, I don't wanna sound demeaning or anything, but there is... was... a race of me's from an alternate universe, they basically have extreme ocd and want to destroy any and all anomalies in the universe, by using a text format that no one else is using this causes a huge anomaly, and therefore could potentially release the ERRORS" sans explained, but obviously, Josho wasn't listening,

Josho: Nah, everything'll be fine...

At that exact moment, a pitch black portal spitting red lightning opened near the entrance to the dining room, and out stepped a dark figure, the figure wore a black trench coat, and a torn red shirt underneath. The figure wore some sort of scarf around its nose and mouth, and an eyepatch on its left eye, it's right eye being blood red.

Josho: ...May I help you?

The trench coat clad figure walked forward, reaching for the hilt of a sword underneath it's coat, it walked up to Josho, pulling out the sword, which was revealed to be a black katana, the hilt gold with red leather, the figure held the sword to Josho's neck, it then spoke,

"You will stop what you are doing, right at this instant"

Josho: You and what army? It takes a lot more to kill me than you think

"You are not in the best condition to fight, I do not want a fight, either, all I wish is that you stop, you can prevent an entire army's work from going to waste"

Sighing, Josho conceded, "If you insist, O great one"

The figure drew the sword away from Josho's neck, pressing slightly heavier to give a small cut to the side of the neck, "Don't be a smartass"

The figure walked back into the portal, before it disappeared in a flash of red lightning.

Again, the table was frozen, mostly in fear and confusion, deciding that stuff like this was normal, they continued eating.

1, 4, 7, 3, 5, 8, 2, 6, and 9 have Papyrus' personality. How does 10 react? From Guest

Since Chara had stopped 90% of her murderous intentions, she was now living semi-comfortably with their family/friends, but no day could prepare them for this;

"GOOD MORNING MY CHILD! ARE YOU COMFORTABLE? BECAUSE I, THE GRACIOUS TORIEL, WILL CATER TO YOUR EVERY NEED!MUEH HEH HEH!" Toriel yelled, strange...

"...Toriel? Are you ok?"

"FEAR NOT HUMAN! YOUR MOTHER AND I, THE GRAND ASGORE, ARE COMPLETELY FINE! HUEH HEH HEH!"

"You too asgore..? Is this a joke?"

"THIS IS NO JOKE HUMAN! OTHERWISE I WOULD BE LAUGHING! BUT I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, ONLY LAUGH AT MY OWN JOKES! MWEH HEH HEH!" Sans added

"Ok, this is getting weird..."

"HUMAN #3, WHAT IS HAPPENING? THIS IS WEIRD..." The real papyrus asked, sitting next to Chara on the couch,

"Feel free to call me out, but I think everyone is acting like YOU" Chara answered,

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN EVERYONE IS ACTING LIKE HIM? THERE IS ONLY ONE TRUE HERO, AND THAT IS ME, THE POWERFUL UNDYNE! NYAH HAH HAH!"

"VERY TRUE INDEED, UNDYNE IS VERY POWERFUL, BUT NOWHERE NEAR AS SMART AS ME, THE AMAZING ALPHYS! MYEH HEH HEH!"

"OH PLEASE, EVERYONE KNOWS THAT THE BEST HERE IS ME, THE FABULOUS METTATON! YEAH HEH HEH!"

"...papyrus, I never thought I would say this, but save me"

"YOU WANT TO BE SAVED, HUMAN? THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN TRULY SAVE IS I, THE STUNNING FRISK! SHWEH HEH HEH!"

"Frisk, not you too"

"YOU IDIOTS! THERE IS ONLY ONE OF ME, AND THAT IS I, THE TERRIBLE FLOWEY! KWEH HEH HEH!

Seeing all of these different reincarnations of papyrus was the thing that drove Chara to insanity, she pulled out the kitchen knife,

"HUMAN, DESPITE EVERYONE COPYING ME, PLEASE DON'T KILL THEM..." The real Papyrus pleaded,

"I'm not going to kill then, despite how much I want to, I can't even... Never mind, see the scarves they're wearing? If I can get them off, they will go back to normal"

One by one, the scarves were cut off,

"HUMAN! WHY ARE TOUCHING THE MAGNIFICENT SANS! I DEMAND THAT YOU... ugh... woah, that was weird"

"HUMAN! LEAVE ME AND MY FUTURE WIFE ALO... Ugh... Wha..? Future wife? When did is say that?"

"NYAH HAH HAH! YOU WILL NEVER TAKE AWAY MY PRIDE! NYAH HAH HAH hah hah h..ah... That was... Strange"

"NO! YOU WILL NOT TAKE AWAY MY CONFIDENCE! I WAS THE ONE WHO SAVED YOU! YOU WILL... ... woah..."

"FINALLY! THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND THAT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH HEH HEH!"

"oh I dunno, it was kinda fun"

"NOT NOW SANS, I AM REVELING IN MY GREATNESS!"

1 and 6 wake up in the same bed after a night of drinking. How do they react. From TheHerobriner

"O-omg, it actually happened!" Alphys whisper-stammered to the 2 other culprits,

"Heh, I knew it would work, Tori-Gorey is now a thing!" Josho aid, reveling in his genius

"I still don't think it was right, we could have gotten them back together another way" Frisk worried,

"Oh, don't be a doubting Frisk, I'll be fine, it's not like it could have inflicted serious mental... You know what, I'll stop, I have a knack for jynxing stuff" Josho fixed,

"I-I just hope they don't reject each other, I-I mean, Asgore did just get over H-her"

"Oh, didn't you hear? Something undid all the work" Frisk wispered to Alphys,

"R-really, what caused that?" Alphys said, not noticing Josho silently delete a list of situations in his phone.

"Ssshh, they're awake" frisk whispered as waking-up sounds emerged from the room,

"Ah, what a lovely rest!" Asgore said, supposedly taking to himself, "Now let's see... Good morning bed, good morning dresser, good morning waldrobe, good morning sun, good... morning... Toriel?"

"Wha... Who said my name..?" The easily recognizable voice of Toriel spoke, supposedly awakened by Asgore's rant,

"Golly, I didn't expect this..."

"I... Is that you Asgore?"

"Yes, yes it is..."

"Well then, may I say a few words?"

"OMG, I-it's happening!" Alphys whisper-shouted again, but what was expected to be a passionate moment was replaced by an intense Q&A session, obviously Toriel wanted to know everything,

"...w-well..." Asgore stammered, "remember last night when I gave you that drink?"

"...yes"

"I think some of the others may have... laced it with something..."

"Oh oh, they know" Josho blatantly said, pointing out the obvious in the process, all while the two boss monsters kept up there debate,

"Let's slowly get out of here..." Frisk whispered, the group of three slowly moved away from the door, afterwards breaking into a frantic run.

2 is now a shapeshifter and can turn into anything they want. How does 10 react to want 2 does? From MusicalDetermination

"Hey... Little flower" Josho hastily said, walks into the room where Flowey sat, watching some sort of anime with Alphys, how she managed to pacify the flower for so long was beyond his abilities, but it didn't matter, Josho had news to deliver,

"My name is not little flower! For the last frickin time, ITS. FLOWEY!"

"Yeah, whatever...according to this viewer you have shape-shifting abilities, I'll leave you with that"

Josho hastily finished, before fast-walking out of the room.

"Pssh, shape-shifting? Why would I need THAT?"

"I d-don't know Asriel, it could help" Alphys answered, mistaking lay calling him by his true name,

"Don't. Call. Me. Asriel." Flowey blatantly answered, before being overcome with an idea, "Asriel... My true form... With shape-shifting abilities I can finally achieve my true form!"

"O-oh! That reminds me of an a-an anime I watched with Undyne recently! I-it's about this guy who can shape shift he starts using it to play tricks on his friends but eventually learns to appreciate his gift and uses it to save people's lives and he becomes super popular and stuff but then he discovers oops spoilers anyway he..."

As Alphys continued ranting about anime Flowey began to hatch a master plan...

Chara lay on her new bed, throwing darts at a dartboard with various pictures of humans on it, since she couldn't kill any, this was comforting enough. Despite having her own body and all, she was slightly depressed, without achieving your life goals, what's the point of life? The only friend she really has is a soulless flower, an even that gets boring after a while... She really wanted Asriel back, even back then, Asriel was a real friend, her only friend...

The bedroom door creaked, out of reactions, Chara reached for the knife at her bedside, the door opened fully... To show Asriel.

"Chara? Is that you? I guess I'm back... Heh"

Chara immediately let go of the knife and ran up to the smol boss monster, pulling him into a tight hug, tears threatening to escape,

"...Azzy, I have missed you so much..."

"I missed you too Chara..."

They stood there for several minutes, before 'Asriel' spoke up,

"He he he... Oh Chara, I didn't think you'd fall for it... Despite me looking like that stupid goat, I still have no soul" Chara, confused, looked at Asriel's face, which had been twisted into a grotesque grin,

"You see, Chara? No matter how you look at anyone, they are still evil inside, Just. Like. Me" The body of Asriel melted, reforming into Flowey, with a pair of stumpy legs,

"W-what? You're right, I should've been more on-guard, how foolish"

"Heh, don't worry Chara, I'll be sure to entertain you with the thought of your best friend being riiiight beside you"

"So, you can shape-shift, correct?"

"Yes indeed, I can do whatever I want, and now, I don't even" Flowey didn't get to finish his monologue before Chara grabbed the flower, shoved him between the door and the doorframe, "wh.. Hey! Stop it! This isn't funny anymore!"

"You won't pull another trick like that again, or somebody will be getting a rather brutal weed trimming tonight"

"Ew... It sound worse the second time... Ugh, fine, just put me down and we can talk about... Whatever you want! We can... Draw, um, make macaroni flowers, whatever you want! Just for you..."

"...can you stay as Azzy for it?"

"Sure! Just promise you won't kill me"

Chara opened the door, giving freedom back to Flowey,

"Sure, I promise"

"That's great..." The form of Flowey melted and reformed like putty into Asriel, "Just like the good ol' days, right Chara?"

 **3emotional5me... What, no, I'm not crying...**

 **Also, unfortunately the anime Alphys was raving about in the 3rd situation isn't real, I wish it were real, that would be awesome...**

 **Anyway, definitely not crying author OUT!**


	13. Situation Games: Anime edition

**Helooooo people of the Internet!**

 **I finally got criticism! Yay! (Why am I so excited about this?). So, a guest by the name of el ib commented on my use of commas and punctuation, which is actually really good to point out because otherwise it makes it seem like a mess. And as for spelling errors I'm typing on a phone, there's bound to be errors.**

 **Anyway, onto the story!**

 **(Oh btw situations will now be in BOLD because underlines are refusing to preserve)**

Josho sat at his desk in his room, photos and documents strewn across the wooden surface. What was he doing at such an unfathomable hour? Why, nothing but trying to find some correlation between the pieces of paper, one photo was almost pitch black, except for a flash of red lightning in the distance. Another picture was 5 or so bullet casings from a 12 gauge shotgun. These picture were dead giveaways that it was there, but Josho could still find no correlation.

"heya, sleep studyin' again, eh?" Sans said, leaning against the doorframe,

"I wish... I just wanna find out who this thing is..." Josho answered, holding up another picture, this one being a large scratch in a wall, blood surrounding it.

"whelp, hope i could help ya kiddo"

"You know I'm not a kid, I'm 17... Wait, you used to know someone that studied timelines, right? You can help!"

"key word, used to know, i couldn't remember him if i wanted to... kiddo"

"Guess your right... Wait, didn't Alphys have records of his work?"

"i dunno, wanna check?"

"Yes, please"

Josho stood up and walked out of the house with sans, but instead of walking towards Undyne and Alphys' house, he walked the opposite way,

"Umm, that's... not the way" Josho pointed out,

"relax, i know a shortcut" sans said, beckoning for the confused human to follow him. It didn't seem like teleportation or anything, they just walked for a bit, and then the house showed up...

Josho was very confused, and a little light-headed, "But... We walked the other way... How?"

"heh, quick shortcut, right?".

To be continued...

 **10 has to suck on grapes for the next three turns - From gbluebookworm (what? Is this supposed to have a hidden meaning? I don't get it...)**

"I don't even like grapes... Why do I have to do this?" Chara asked the group surrounding her, a single grape sitting on a platter in front of her,

"Pfft, hell if I know" Josho answered, "But it's a situation, so it has to happen, suck it. And I couldn't have phrased it better, could I?"

"What if I don't do it?"

"Oh, one of two things'll happen, the violent way..." Josho summoned the sword for effect, "or the fangirl pit, which for legal reasons we can't have inside"

"BUT I THOUGHT WE WERE NOT ALOWED TO USE THE 'VIOLENT WAY'" Papyrus questioned,

"Well... we'll use the pit, ok?"

"Ok, enough, I will do it" Chara interrupted the brewing argument.

Chara picked up the grape, and held it near her mouth, hand trembling in anticipation of the disgusting fruit,

"It's okay Chara, I believe in you..." The figure of Asriel cheered on next to Chara,

"Not now flower boy"

"Oh don't worry, I was doing it so you would get nervous and choke" 'Asriel' covered up.

The grape went closer and closer to her pursed lips, refusing to open them for some time, until finally... the grape entered...

All was silent...

Literally nothing happened...

*robotic cough*

"So... Who wants to watch a-anime?"

"Yeah! This is getting boring!"

"ok"

"I WILL JOIN YOU DOCTOR ALPHYS!"

"I would like to partake in anime watching"

"If Tori... Toriel is doing it, then I will join"

"You can't watch anything without me darlings!"

"Alright, that sounds good"

"Sure, everyone else is doing it"

Everyone left the room except for Chara and the figure of Asriel, who were still intent of getting the grape sucking over and done with.

 **1 floods the house with MTT-brand anime powder. How does 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 react? - From Guest**

Everyone walked out of the lounge room, talking about the episode of Mew Mew 3 they just watched,

"See, that just proves my theory that Mew Mew is an anamorphic cat/human hybrid with small traces of monster blood which causes her normal full cat appearance to be reduced into more human anatomy" Josho said, finishing his rant,

"NO! I said a m-million times Mew Mew is a human that has b-been exposed to monster magic resulting in her g-growing cat e-ears. Besides, that episode wasn't that g-good anyway" Alphys rebutted,

"Are you kidding me!?" That episode was AWESOME! That fight scene was EPIC" Undyne argued,

"I AGREE! THIS ANIME YOU WATCH IS TRULY GREAT, IN FACT... ALMOST AS GREAT AS ME!" Papyrus agreed,

"How about I make some tea for everyone? Who would like some tea?" Asgore offered, hoping it would stop everyone from arguing.

Seemingly being ignored over all the arguing, Asgore decided to make some tea anyway.

Asgore walked into the kitchen, reaching for the tea leaves on the top shelf, not noticing the huge open container of X-tra Powerful MTT-Brand Anime Powder next to the tea leaves. Thankfully, he doesn't knock it down.

"Dum Dee Dum... Hmm, where's the sugar? It's normally on the top shelf..." Asgore reached for the sugar, but accidentally knocks down the huge tub of aforementioned Anime Powder, the container landing sideways, the powder flooding the kitchen.

"What..? Oh no... This is not good, not good at all... I best warn everybody else, especially the gracious queen Toriel... Why am I talking like this?".

One word, Armageddon.

Everyone minus Asgore was doing their own thing around the house, Undyne, Alphys, Frisk and Josho were still arguing about what Mew Mew was, Sans and Papyrus were goofing around, Toriel, accompanied by the form of Asriel, were baking pies, much to 'Asriel's anger. While Chara was still sucking that grape. What they didn't foresee was the thin layer of powder floating through the house. Let's start from Undyne/Alphys point-of-view...

"I'm telling you! Mew Mew is a human that possesses monster magic, but as a side effect has grown cat ears! Geez" Undyne yelled, getting her theory through,

"Oh come on, that's nonsense, where's the evidence behind that?" Josho argued,

Undyne slammed the Mew Mew DVD box onto the table, "Season 3, episode 12, she specifically states that she is 1/8th monster, the end"

"Well yes, but that only supports that she has monster blood, and that her cat ears have been there the whole time, which means you are wrong!" Josho re-argued,

Undyne suddenly stood up, to the groups surprise, "NO! Why can't you see!? You are wrong, all the evidence points to ME!"

"U-Undyne.., a-aren't you overreacting a little? I-it's just a theory..."

"I will not give up until he..." Undyne heroically pointed at the second human, "...admits that he is WRONG!" Something was off, Undyne normally didn't act this way, it was as almost if she had been exposed to X-tra powerful Anime Powder or something...

"Well, I'M not going to give in unless YOU are wrong!" Oh god, not Josho too...

"G-guys... Undyne... please don't fight" Alphys said, a weird sparkle in her voice,

"No... I have no choice Alphys-San, take the child and run, I will extract my vengeance on this pitiful human..."

Alphys grabbed Frisk and ran out of the room as Undyne turned to the sexism human,

"Are you ready to be crushed?" Undyne challenged, summoning a spear,

"No holding back" Josho accepted, summoning a sword...

"HUMAN! SENSEI! DO NOT FIGHT!" The battle was disrupted by a puffed-out Papyrus, followed by a not-so-puffed-out Sans, "I DO NOT WANT MY FRIENDS TO BE TORN APART OVER A CARTOON. BECAUSE I, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL PAPYRUS, HAS FOUND A SOLUTION TO YOUR PROBLEM!"

"it's really not too hard, because in reality, mew mew is actually an equal human-monster hybrid, meaning she takes the appearance of a human while still having the cat ears. as for her magic, that has been there for ages, but the only way she can control it is if she kisses someone, which makes her only partially monster, there, simple"

Undyne growled, "Well, explain season 2, episode 24..."

"that episode was a fluke, after all, season 2 had a different director, therefore making it non cannon"

"What about season 1, episode 9?"

"that was a dream"

"Season 3, episode 1"

"hallucination"

"Season 2, epi..."

"again, none of season 2 is cannon"

"..."

"...well, I guess our fight is over..." Josho said under his breath, dropping the sword, dissipating before it hit the ground.

"Indeed..." Undyne responded, she then turned to Papyrus, "Student... no, Papyrus, you are right. I shouldn't get worked up over some stupid cartoon, I should be giving a good example to my successor"

"YOU ARE FORGIVEN SENSEI"

"now, we need to find out why we are talking like this..." Sans interrupted,

"Oh my~, I believe I can help you" Mettaton appeared, seemingly in a puff of smoke,

"Mettaton, why are you helping us?" Undyne questioned,

"I believe you needed my help, besides, not only do I know where this came from, I know how to stop it"

"how do you think that we can trust you?" Sans challenged,

"YEAH! MY BROTHER IS RIGHT! I NEVER IMAGINED I WOULD SAY THAT..."

"Oh please, you have to trust me, otherwise you and I will stay like this forever~"

"We don't have time for your nonsense MTT, speak up" Josho blatantly stated, trying to get answers out of him,

"Oh come on, I was having fun... Fine, you deserve to know" Mettaton strutted to the center of the group, "Someone has flooded the house with my MTT-brand X-tra powerful Anime powder, and I believe it was the doing of that clumsy King, Asgore" Mettaton strutted to the frog of the group, "As for the cure... well, that's our problem, the only way anime powder can be dissipated is when it 'runs out', that mean we have to continue with our daily live until it finishes" Mettaton finished, shock erupting across the crowd.

"But that means we have to..." Josho checked his list, "that means that 2 and 5 have to be ghosts for the next 24 hours (from MusicalDetermination), all while they are under the influence of anime powder!?"

"I'm afraid so darling, anyway, tootles!" Mettaton said, strutting out of the room.

"yeah, that's true... wait did they say 5?"

"INDEED BROTHER, IT WILL BE SUCH A SHAME, MAYBE YOU CAN GET A ROBOTIC BODY LIKE METTATON!"

 **2 and 5 are ghost(s) for the next 24 hours. How does 4 react? - From MusicalDetermination (yes, I know I already said it, but technically Josho said it, not me)**

The ghosts of sans and Flowey were floating in the attic, Sans being too lazy to haunt anything and Flowey being too annoyed to do anything,

"heh, pretty lucky how anime powder doesn't affect ghosts, amirite?"

"Shut up smiley trashbag"

"aw c'mon, it's good you have some company, admit it, you'd be bored out of your brains if i wasn't here"

"If I were stuck with YOU for company for all eternity, I'd kill myself"

"but ghosts can't die, that's a catch 22"

"Grr... Shut up"

The attic was silent for a few minutes.

"so, i heard that you were attaining your 'true form' a lot more now, why's that?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"just curious, you seem to do it to please that demon sister of yours, she really likes it... say, do you do it for her?"

"No, I... Just like my true form, it's a lot more comfortable"

"heh heh heh... sure, it just seems like you do it to please her, because you don't want her to be sad"

"..."

"i get where your coming from, ever since... my associate disappeared, papy has been a little down, so i spent a lot of time motivating him, telling him he was great, a great fighter, a great spaghettiore, a great brother... he took all of that advice to heart, and he became what he is today"

"...why are you telling me all this?"

"i'm telling you this so you can be a great brother, soul or no soul, i've noticed chara's been a little down lately, and seeing he long-lost brother has made her happy again" sans shuffled, despite not needing to because he's a ghost, "heh, i guess anime powder does affect ghosts, i've been pouring my heart out to your this whole time"

"Sans-San, where are you?" Came the voice of frisk from underneath the two ghosts, "Please don't hide, it's not funny anymore"

"heh, whelp, gotta go" sans began to float through the ceiling, "oh, and flower boy, keep up the good work"

 **And there's another, quite long chapter for you guys to make up for the week or so I didn't post.**

 **Anyway, belated author OUT!**


	14. Knocking Intensifies

**Helooooo Internet!**

 **Your still reading this? I just assumed that everyone skips over this part, eh, now that your here I have questions to answer from 2 (the same?) guests...**

 **The first: "why cant we use review to add a (situation) (I am) a guest i cannot pm people."**

 **At first it was because I didn't wanna get in shit with the CU, and eventually admins, but everyone's been reviewing situations anyway, so it doesn't really matter...**

 **Second: "How do i access mew mew withoutyoutubeing"**

 **...what? Mew Mew Kissy Cutie is a made up anime, it doesn't exist anywhere... (I kinda wish it was real tho :)**

 **Anyway, onto the story!**

*knock knock knock*

"Wha... oh... H-hey Sans, Josho... It's eleven o-clock w-why are you guys up..." Alphys replied, sleep-induced fatigue in her voice.

We go off where we left last chapter. Josho, in a desperate attempt to find the mysterious katana-wielding terminator has put his trust into Sans, who claims his associates work can help.

"heya alphys, we need your help for a few minutes, kiddo, explain" Sans said, referring to Josho as a kid again,

"For the hundredth time I'm not a... Anyway, remember last night when that mysterious figure threatened to kill me? Well I've been trying to track him down... to no avail. Sans said an 'associate' of his studied timelines and Alternate Universes and that information could help us" Josho explained.

"W-well... I did remember seeing such documents, b-but they were written in some weird symbols, I c-couldn't make heads or tails of them..."

"yup, those are what we're looking for"

"G-great! Just... come downstairs" Alphys beckoned to the two visitors, pointing to a staircase which presumably lead to a basement or lab...

Alphys unlocked the basement door, leading into, what would you know, a lab. The walls and floor wee clad with white tiles, various pieces of machinery and weird gadgets lying around. On the walls, mathematical calculations and periodic tables sat next to posters of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie and various other animes, quite the large contrast.

Alphys walked over to one of many filing cabinets, opening one draw and pulled out a folder marked 'Old Stuff', she then placed it on a nearby table, the trio gathering around it.

"Well, h-here it is, I j-just hope you can make sense of it..."

Sans looked at the folder for a second, Josho could have sweared he saw a flash of recollection in his eye sockets, and not the good type either.

"thanks alphys, you're a good help, y'know?"

Sans reached for the folder with a gloved right hand, paused, and took off his left hand glove, weird, he opened the folder with his skeletal hand and began sifting through files, eventually coming across several that were written in strange symbols, or maybe it was just the handwriting...

"yup, found it" Sans said, pulling out those files,

"now let's see... this'll take a while, this would be the perfect time to put up a to be continued sign if..."

To be continued...

 **4 and 7 end up finding a box full of rule 34 undertale fan art of everyone, and 5 and 6 enter when they found out what was inside. Reactions?** \- From Guest

(I'm so sorry for mixing up the numbers, I already wrote half of this before realizing my mistake)

*knock knock knock*

"OH HELLO DELIVERY HUMAN! DO YOU REQUIRE THE SERVICES OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS?"

"Um... no thank you, I just have a package for a... mister Josho, is he here?"

"UNFORTUNATELY HE IS NOT, BUT I CAN TAKE IT FOR HIM!"

"...sure, just sign this..." Papyrus signed the paper, "...and were good, have a good evening... um, sir?" The delivery man left, leaving a large cardboard box at the door. Papyrus picked it up and brought it out to the dining room table, where Frisk sat, watching Chara sucking on a grape. It appeared Flowey was still MIA.

"HELLO HUMANS! A PACKAGE ARRIVED FOR THE HOUSEOWNER!"

"That's cool... I wonder what's in it..." Frisk responded, her usual curiosity peaking,

"MAYBE WE CAN GET SOME CLUES..!" Papyrus and Frisk started looking around the box, it was a rather normal box, except for a large symbol depicted on the front. The symbol was a red circle, with the words 'This package contains content that should only be viewed by those 18 years or over'. Frisk immediately knew what this box was, Papyrus, being a monster and all, didn't.

"CURIOUS... WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE OVER 18 TO VIEW THE CONTENTS OF THIS BOX?"

"If I were you two idiots, I would open it" Chara suggested through a mouthful of grape,

"I mean... he isn't here to stop us..." Frisk stared longingly at the box,

"TRUE, VERY TRUE..."

Silence overcame the room, not counting the sucking sound of mouth-on-grape action.

"How do we open it?" Frisk murmured, looking for a flap or entrance to the box,

"DO NOT WORRY HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SOLVE THIS DILEMMA!" Papyrus summoned a small bone in his hand and slid it across the tape sealing the box. Immediately the tape fell off, like it had been cut. The lid fell open to show several sleeved folders, each with a name on it...

"Weird, these all have our names on them..." Frisk picked several folders and began reading them, "Undyne... Sans... Toriel... There's even you Chara!"

"Not interested"

"MAYBE THESE ARE SCRIPTS?"

"Only one way to find out..." Frisk opened Undyne's folder... causing her nearly closed eyes to shoot open in shock and confusion.

"WHATS WRONG FRISK?"

"Bu... wha..? What is this?"

Out of curiosity, Papyrus picked up a folder, labeled 'Frisk'. Upon seeing the first page, a deep blush flooded across his non-existent face,

"OH MY... I DO NOT HAVE WORDS FOR THIS... FRISK... I DIDN'T KNOW YOU PERFORMED SUCH... LEWD ACTS..."

"B-but I didn't! None of us would do this! Someone else drew this or something..."

"heya bro, heya kiddo, what'cha lookin' at?" Sans questioned, waking into the lounge room at an absolutely perfect time,

"WHA..! N-NOTHING BROTHER! ME AND FRISK WERE LOOKING AT OUR SCRIPTS" Papyrus bluffed, although the strong blush gave it away.

"Oh, our scripts have arrived?" Toriel asked, "It would be great to see our scripts"

"Um... maybe you shouldn't... I mean... you don't want to spoil anything... right?"

"Oh, who is 'Soriel'? Are they a new character?" Toriel questioned, picking up a random folder.

"heh, i wonder who 'fontcest' is?" Sans picked up another folder... chaos was about to ensue...

Just as the two intruders opened the folders, Josho walked in from the front door,

"Hey guys, have you seen... oh my god..."

"Sans! What is this I am seeing!?"

"i dunno tori, surely it's better than what i'm seein'!"

"Why were you guys looking through that!?"

"IT WAS HUMAN #3'S FAULT"

"I didn't *suck* do anything"

"bro, i would never do that... stuff with you bro"

"Neither would I, Sans... I am so sorry you had to see this my child"

"Seriously guys put it away!"

*unintellectual screaming intensifies*

 **9 doesn't stutter for 1 day, and nobody believes they are the same person.** \- From TheHerobriner

"Let's see... if I turn this bolt a little..." Alphys muttered to herself, performing her weekly service on Mettaton. Being this popular is a drag on the systems.

"Be cautious miss, I don't want to have a piece out of place for tonight! Such a shame Alphys couldn't service me..."

"What are you talking about? I'm Alphys"

"You think I'm that dumb? I can recognize Alphy's voice from miles away"

"But I am! Look at me!" Mettaton turned to Alphys, looking the same as ever,

"Oh... of course! I don't believe we'e met Mr. Betan!"

"No! That's my brother! I'm Alphys!"

"Hey Alphy! There's a new episode on! Wanna... Oh, hello, have we met?" Undyne walked into the lab and shook Alphy's hand, "Names Undyne, captain of the Royal Guard and Corporal in the Military, how may I help you?"

"Undyne! Surely you recognize me?"

"If you were Alphy you'd be stutterin' at a mile a minute"

"But I'm... wait... your right! I'm not stuttering! This is great Undyne!"

"...what are you talking about?"

"I need to tell everyone else about this!" Alphys dashed out the lab door, leaving a confused Undyne and a half-fixed Metaton.

Alphys ran into the house, immediately bumping into Frisk,

"Oh hello Alphys"

"Finally! Someone recognizes me! Thanks Frisk"

"Oh... I'm sorry, I confused you with someone else..."

"What? But Frisk, It's me!"

"Remind me who you are again? Wait... are you So Sorry?"

"Sorry, gotta go... surely someone else'll recognize me..."

"HELLO MONSTER I HAVEN'T MET BEFORE!"

"Hello, are you lost? If you want you can warm up here while I try to find where you are to go..."

"heya, have we met? cuz i feel like i know you"

"*suck* Go away"

"What do YOU want?"

"Hello! My my, you look a lot like Alphys... would you like some tea..?"

Even after that montage no one recognized Alphys, so deciding that only the human that controlled these situations could help her. She ran up to Josho's room.

*knock knock knock*

"Hello?"

"Oh thank goodness your here, I need you to fix this... problem I have"

"If it concerns a situation, it has to stay until the next situation comes"

"Well can you make the next situation come?"

"No can do... it just happens automatically, it's almost like a higher being is controlling all this"

"Well... how long do I have to wait?

"It'll be soon... remind me who you are again?"

"I'm Alphys!"

"...no your not"

 **3 and 4 switch places for one fight, no one else can interfere but they can comment.** \- From TheHerobriner (By 'switch places' I assume you mean switch personalities, so I'll go with that)

"Everyone! You know what to do..." Josho points towards the arena Phoenix Wright style, "To the Arena!"

The arena was, yet again, filled with the group + Napstablook, to Mettatons enjoyment.

"Oh Blooky, it's been ages! Where have you gone?"

"Well... since I was kicked out I went on a trip to Canada... it was really eye-opening... I guess..."

"Oh you've missed so much! I cannot wait to fill you in!"

"Shut up, the fights about to start" Josho interrupted...

Meanwhile, on the battlefield...

"Get ready! Because you will surely fall to my DETERMINATION!" Frisk yelled with confidence at Undyne, who simply stood there, a glint in her eye,

"It is so strange to see Frisk acting like this..." Toriel commented to Alphys,

"Y-yeah, it's weird for Undyne as well..." Alphys commented back,

"Oh! There you are Alphys, where were you last situation?" Josho again interrupted,

"I told you! I was at the house!"

"Huh... weird..."

BATTLE. START!

The author is struggling to make this fight good...

Act - Plead

"Please Frisk, I don't really feel like fighting today"

"HAH! Too bad, get ready to experience my true power!"

Frisk threw a stick spear-style, which missed.

The atmosphere is strange...

Act - Challenge

"Fine! If it's a fight you want, give me all you got!"

"Oh ho! Now you pledge yourself to a lost cause! Prepare yourself!"

Frisk threw several toy knives, all of them missing

The author is considering if he should rewrite this...

Mercy - Flee

*Undyne runs away*

"Hey! Come back! I'm not finished with you!"

The rest of the battle consisted of Frisk chasing Undyne around the arena for a solid 30 minutes...

"Well... this is fun... I guess..." Napstablook commented,

"Of course it is Blooky! Especially when your back with us!" Mettaton exclaimed,

"Yeeeahhh... sorry, Napstablook isn't in the Situation Games... unless people vote him back in, he's gone" Josho interrupted again,

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't think I was paying you to run this thing" Mettaton said harshly, turning to the scared shitless Josho,

"Oh... r-right, sorry... I mean, he can hang around the house if he wants..?"

"No, it's ok... I'll just get in everyone's way..."

"Of course not Blooky, your staying me whenever you like it or not, and I mean it, if you try to leave I will literally lock you in the house".

 **I realized that I didn't give good ol' Napstablook a good enough send off, so there it is... sigh... look, I also want to apologize for all the little things wrong with my writing, the inconsistencies, the paradoxes, the lateness, everything. I realize that I'm not giving you guys the best reading experience, I've been told that this is really funny and all but I think it could be better.**

 **I guess I shouldn't be too hard on myself, this is my first published Fan Fiction, which is why over he next two-three weeks, I will promise you guys a new story! (Yay!) I'll be a story about love triangles, that's all I'm saying, and Papyrisk, and Charisk in the same body, and a tiny amount of one-sided Papyton to keep the plot moving...**

 **Anyway, crappy writer OUT!**


	15. Torey Gorey!

**Helooooo Internet?**

 **I believe I have either gotten an 8 year old fan who can't type properly yet, or a guest troll. Either way, I don't mean offense to you or anyone, but I won't do situations that I can't make sense of.**

 **For example: Miguel: 4 and 7 can now does 10 react? (Yes I copied and pasted this)**

 **I'm sure you mean well but because I can't understand it I won't do it.**

 **Anyway, onto the story!**

"aaand... almost done" Sans teased the uncomfortable and worn out Alphys and Josho. We leave off from last chapter, after tracking down Alphys, who holds blueprints that could track that mysterious dark figure, the trio have finally created a machine capable of detecting anomalies in timelines.

"Are we finished? I've literally been holding this cord in place for 10 minutes" Josho complained, he wasn't exaggerating either, he had literally been holding a cord for 10 minutes.

"A-almost, I... just... gotta..." Alphys adjusted a bolt, causing a monitor attached to the machine to light up, various lines of boot sequences scrolling across it, "There! Finished!"

The trio stood back, marveling at the huge hunk of cords and duct tape they just made. The machine started up properly, various windows popping up, showing graphs, city maps, code and one episode of Attack on Titan.

"alphys? pretty sure the anime wasn't in the plans..."

"Heh heh... I w-was bored... sorry" Alphys muttered, closing the episode,

"So, do you know how to work this thing Sans?"

"how should i know? you guys built it"

"It's o-ok, I can use it" Josho and Sans stood behind Alphys, who began to type miscellaneous requests into the computer,

"W-were there any more d-details you guys picked u-up?"

"Like what? Besides that he mostly wore black, was super-edgy and spoke like he knew of something that could make for a huge plot twist?" Josho not-so-discreetly asked,

"Well... T-that rules out a lot, yes, but w-what else?"

"i mean, he did use a portal, does that help?" Sans suggested,

"A-actually... That h-helps a lot! Only a small a-amount of AU's are able to create p-portals!" Alphys exclaimed, quickly typing in another algorithm into the machine, this action brought up several widows.

"Now l-let's see... The o-only AU's able to summon portals a-are... certain Original Characters... Ink-tale, Core Frisk and ERRORtale, that reduces it to... Still an infinite amount"

"Wait... Does that make me an AU?" Josho asked, a spike of curiosity and fear rising in his voice,

"Well, y-yes it does, b-but that doesn't mean y-your b-bad or anything! At least, not your version of you"

"Oh thank god, for a second I thought I'd have to be taken out by an ERRORtale character..."

Something clicked in Sans's mind, the ERRORtale AU consisted of corrupt characters, caused by Frisk messing with the timelines too much. This made the corrupted characters see all timelines and Alternate Universes, and want to either destroy, or fix, those timelines...

"kid! alphys! i think i got it!"

"W-why? What's wrong Sans?"

"i think this thing we are tracking is an ERRORtale character!"

"O-oh my goodness..."

"Sans buddy! I think your right! But that still leads us nowhere, firstly, who is it, and secondly, where can we find it?"

"W-well finding it is easy, a-all we have to do is scan f-for any recent or currently occurring a-anomalies, but to identify it w-will be a l-little harder..." Alphys hypothesized, turning back to the machine. Sans and Josho turned away, sharing thoughts,

"well, we know that there are 3 main ERRORtale characters, me, paps and undyne... but that other one didn't act like any of the others..." Sans shared,

"Wait..." Josho checked his phone, "I may have a theory, just a week ago, I had a friend who was almost killed by an ERRORtale character... Maybe they are related somehow?"

"maybe, but why do you say that?"

"I have reason to believe that the character is an ERROR version of me"

 **5 must switch clothing with 1** \- From Guest

"Huh, this'll be short..." Josho muttered, putting his phone away. The group was surrounding an embarrassed Sans and Asgore, Sans was wearing a comically huge chest plate, cape and crown, while Asgore was wearing extremely tight shorts, a white shirt that barely covered his chest and a blue hoodie. Both were very uncomfortable.

"you look kinda cool in that asgore" Sans complimented the embarrassed Asgore,

"Yes, I guess your right" Asgore replied, squirming to try to stretch it out.

"Psst, Toriel, this is your chance" Frisk whispered to an intensely staring Toriel,

"Yeah, doesn't he look hot in that hoodie?" Josho egged on,

"Y-yeah! Remember the old d-days?" Alphys added on, making Toriel blush slightly, before she shook it off.

Act - Convince

"Maybe you should consider it mom, he is a great person at heart, he only did what he did because he had to, in the best interest of the kingdom."

"What he did was uncalled for, it was mass murder" Toriel spoke up at last,

"What h-he did was to free monster kind, isn't t-that what we were striving for t-the whole time?" Alphys supported,

"And besides, he still loves you dearly, even you admire his determination, am I right?" Josho added on. The trio intensely waited for Toriels response, she was intensely thinking, ignoring the goofing around of Sans and Asgore.

"... ... ..."

"Please mom, give him another chance",

"Oh alright, why not? We are free from the underground, I believe we can start anew" Toriel walked up behind Asgore an tapped him on the back, "Gorey?"

"Hmm? Oh, Toriel, you haven't called me that since..." Asgore was halted by Toriel pecking him on the cheek, an intense blush flooded across his face, Asgore wasn't expecting anything of this caliber.

"Yuss..! Tori gorey is a go! I repeat! Tori Gorey is a go!" Josho yelled, pulling the entire household into the ship,

"Y-yeah! Finally! I secretly knew they'd m-make up!" Alphys yelled along with Josho,

"CONGRATULATIONS KING AND QUEEN DREEMUUR!"

"heh, good job tori" the skelebros added,

"Oh yes! I can imagine it now! The wedding of your dreams, coming right up!" Mettaton cheered,

"We can have a joint wedding! Isn't that right Alphys!?"

"Y-yeah! Why not?"

As the crowd pretty much exploded, the two apathetic beings of the house sat in the opposite room, dreading the cheers of joy.

"*sigh* Did you hear that Chara? Mom and Dad are getting back together" 'Asriel' sighed to the still sucking Chara,

"I don't really care, just as long as I can get this stupid grape out of my mouth..."

"Eh, who cares if you spit it out a little early?"

Chara spat the grape out onto the floor, which surprisingly hasn't changed at all since chapter 13.

"So, what can we do?" Asriel asked, pacing around the room, "It's not fun when those two are so 'lovey dovey' to each other, I HATE it!" Asriel again exclaimed, being a soulless flower (that can now shapeshift) meant he only cared for something that wasn't boring.

"It is really that bad? I really do not mind the two together, as long as they don't disrupt me"

"Oh sweet, sweet Chara, don't tell me you're going soft" Asriel taunted, pronouncing 'soft' in the hardest way possible,

"Soft? Whose the one going soft? You put on the clothes of Asriel to try to please me, you know he is dead" Chara retorted, striking Flowey in an unexpected spot,

"Do you think I do this to please you? I just do this cuz it's more comfortable..." 'Asriel' bluffed,

"Oh, is that true? That isn't the information Sans gave me"

"Wha... grr, that smiley trashbag's gonna..."

"You cannot hide it, you really do care about me, don't you?"

"..."

Chara stood up, and gave the form of Asriel an awkward hug,

"That's nice, it's nice to have someone who cares about me..."

"...Yeah... I try"

"Well, I appreciate it"

 **3 and 7 are amalgamates for the next 2 turns - From gbluebookworm** (why separate, when they can be ONE? Btw situations that go on for longer than 1 turn will be shortened to 1, do you really want Chara sucking a grape again?)

"AARRGH! PAPYRUS! Your hand is in the sauce again!"

"SORRY UNDYNE! IT'S A LITTLE HARD TO COORDINATE MYSELF"

The voices of Papyrus and Undyne radiated from the kitchen, annoying Josho and Sans, the only other beings in the house at the time.

"Hey! Can you guys quiet down? I'm trying to watch a show!" Don't tell Alphys, but Josho and Sans started re-bingeing Rick and Morty. Normally when everyone leaves the house the two best buds can watch more 'mature' cartoons and Anime.

"I WISH!" Undyne yelled again, extreme frustration in here voice.

"should i go check on 'em?" Sans offered,

"Yeah... sure... whatever" The inanimate human answered, not wanting to be peeled away from the tv at this moment.

Sans slowly stood up and wandered towards the kitchen,

"heya paps, 'dyne, could you... oh my god... kiddo! get in here!" Sans yelled at Josho, who suddenly got up and sprinted into the kitchen, where he found a horrifying sight...

Papyrus and Undyne were fused together, there torsos spouting out of a pile of goop which resembled a pile of bones and fish. Sans was panicking, making sure his brother was ok, while Josho simply stared in utter shock.

"kid, call alphys! this is an emergency!"

"Wha... Oh, OH! Ok, sure" Josho pulled out his phone, finding Alphys' number and calling it...

"H-hello? This is Alphys"

"Oh thank glob your here, listen, Papyrus and Undyne have..."

"...f-fused?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well. I-I-I may have been... Well... E-experimenting with how much physical DETERMINATION a monster could handle, I-I didn't want to use Papyrus but he s-seemed so enthusiastic to help m-me... I knew it would turn out bad, I-I should've stopped w-where I was, t-t-this is my fault I..."

"Woah, woah... Calm yourself Alphys, we can fix this... Remember when Chara un-fused herself from Frisk's SOUL?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Well, she used a machine in the underground, couldn't we use that one?"

"Yes, but they w-were human, I don't think it would... would... it can't work on monsters"

"Couldn't you, I dunno, modify it or something?"

"I c-could, but even then... We would need a h-human catalyst, someone that can keep the monsters body's stable during the separation, b-but there's a high chance that t-the human could... have there SOUL... used up in the process... It's too dangerous"

Josho pulled away the phone from his ear and looked at his friends, Sans was desperately trying to stay calm, while Papyrus and Undyne tried to reassure him that they were fine. At first, he didn't want to die, he had a more-than-average life on the surface, he had a well paying job, a house, food on the table... and friends, friends he should take care of, and do anything for. Isn't that what true friendship is?

Josho put the phone back to his ear, "Meet me at the true lab Alphys, I'm saving my friends".

 **Aaand, end cliffhanger here, sorry about that, I have a huge plot arc in mind that can no longer be fit into the cracks. PS, it does involve the newly discovered ERROR character, hmm, I wonder who?**

 **Anyway, the cliffhanging author OUT!**


	16. Erased

**Helooooo Internet?!**

 **I'm finally on break! Yeeeeahahahh! (That was unnecessary) Unfortunately it's winter over here and it's only 2 weeks long... But that's not gonna stop me writing, if anything it'll make me more productive.**

 **Anyway, onto the one-shot! (yeah, it's a one-shot, dis arc'll be good!)**

It was a nice summer afternoon in the suburb of Monsterville, a sight ruined by a small group making there way to Mt. Ebbot. We leave if from last chapter, after finding Papyrus and Undyne somehow amalgamated, Sans and Josho needed to help them, the answer? The true lab.

"kiddo, i know a shortcut to the mountain, you keep on rollin' them, i'll warn alphys" Sans yelled to the already puffed out Josho, who bore a wheelbarrow full of Papyrus and Undyne goop.

"Sure, sure, just go!" At his permission, Sans walked back towards the house, he didn't need an explanation for this phenomena.

"IT'LL BE OK, WON'T IT UNDYNE?" Papyrus questioned, although seemingly calm before, the seriousness of the situation has dawned on him.

"Yeah! Of course Paps! Alphys'll fix us right up!"

Seeing the monsters hope for life only made Josho feel... It was always hard for him to understand his soul trait.

Josho knew he was different, magic, increased resistance, near-immortality, those aren't things humans have. It was only from his monster friends that he knew he was different, an only several weeks later that he unlocked his magic. So, what was he? He was a Mage, a Magician if you prefer. A descendant of one of the 7 that created the barrier. That should make him an enemy to monster kind, but he doesn't want that, and doing this could repent himself from his ancestors acts all those years ago.

His soul trait, in ancient texts there were 7 documented soul types.

PATIENCE; the ability to wait, to endure, until the ultimatum.

BRAVERY; the ability to push forward in dire times.

PERSEVERANCE; the ability to learn, to 'try try again'.

INTEGRITY; the ability to think on your feet. To come up with a diplomatic and fair answer.

KINDNESS; the ability to approach every situation with tenderness and care.

JUSTICE; the ability to determine and dish out what is right.

DETERMINATION; to push through adversity, no matter the consequences.

Josho was unique, he matched all of them, that have him something only Mages and certain people can achieve;

VALOR; the ability to look on a situation with steadfast wisdom, and act to what is right and just, the perfect leader...

Through steely determination, Josho pushed the wheelbarrow up to the mountain entrance, back to the underground.

He pushed them through the bridges of New Home, through the conveyor belts and steam exhausts of Hotland, finally reaching the lab.

The lab was dirty, musty and surprisingly cold, like someone had accidentally left the air-con on. The elevator was already open, so he went in, a little while later, the door opened to an even colder, mustier place.

"FINALLY! WE'RE... WHERE IS THIS PLACE?"

"This is the True Lab, this is where your getting fixed..."

"Yeah! I can finally fight properly!" Undyne yelled, intense relief in her voice,

"BUT YOU SAID I WAS A GOOD FIGHTER!"

"You are Papyrus, but it'll be a little easier when we aren't the same being",

"OH OK! I SEE YOUR POINT!"

Josho emptied out Papyrus and Undyne, who could shamble there way to the machine. The two (or one?) ran ahead, while Josho slowed down to observe the ruined laboratory. Frisk had told him about it, but he hadn't seen it for himself. The lab was in extreme disrepair, beds and operating tables covered in sticky goop, a dog bowl filled with moldy dog food, a... bath?

Josho began whispering to himself, "Okay... The DT extraction machine is... This way" He walked down a hall and entered a doorway, where a huge skull-like machine stood. Next to the machine a door was open, voices and sounds of welding could be heard in the room. This was where Josho assumed he should go.

Entering the room, he could see Sans reassuring the Papyrus and Undyne blob, while Alphys turned to Josho, taking off a welding mask.

"Is it done?" Josho talked, a teaspoon of fear in his voice,

"Y-yes, I've made the m-modifications and allowed f-for a tertiary chamber... A-are you sure you w-want to do this?" Alphys asked, Josho turned away to look at Papyrus, Undyne and Sans. He couldn't leave them to lose there minds, he had to do something. As if that meant risking his own life, so be it. Maybe that is what VALOR is.

"Yeah, let's do it..."

"I-if you insist..." Alphys directed Papyrus and Undyne into a metal cylinder, closed the glass door as flicked a switch. This caused a blinding light to fill the chamber, then immediately cease.

"Y-your turn" Alphys said, her voice filled with dread. Josho reached for the second chamber door and opened it. He stepped inside the tiny space and awkwardly closed the door.

"O-ok, let's see... Energy readings are normal... Life f-forces stable... Ok! L-let's do this!" Alphys pressed a large red button, causing blinding light to fill both chambers. Josho felt intense pain, but he didn't black out, instead he writhed in agonizing pain that could only be compared to the sensation of every bone in his being crushed. The pain caused the part-magician to become lightheaded, vision cutting off... then...

...

...

Josho's eyes snapped open, only to be met by darkness. He stood up, looking at his body and surroundings. His body was mostly in contact, but his surroundings were still pitch black.

'Is this the afterlife? Am I dead?' Thoughts came to Josho's mind, scary thoughts, he can't be dead, he... No, he took the risk, he has to suffer the consequences...

Josho tried walking around the seemingly infinite space in awe and curiosity, taking in the nothingness. Until a surprise guest walked from the shadows... It was the ERROR. The ERROR he was trying to track for weeks, the ERROR he believed to be himself...

"Heh heh heh... You really think you're above consequences, don't you?" The ERROR taunted, it was funny, for an error, he talked normally, like he was keeping his sanity.

"Good morning captain obvious, of course I think I'm above consequences, it's my nature"

The ERROR chuckled, "Yes, yes it is... I would know, I used to be someone like that..."

"You don't say..." Josho should have noticed this earlier, but the ERROR bore long flowing reddish-brown locks, that should have been a dead giveaway from the start. "So, what do you want with me? Why did you protect me once, and then leave me to die now?"

"Your not dead, you simply survived the destruction of your world"

"...what?"

"Yes, I̴̡͍̳̳̻̰̰͈̞͙̥̼͒͑͆̂̒͂̀͡͝ ̸̨̧̬̻̭̝̮̙̟͈̻̘̇ͩ̒̾̽̀͘ was the one who destroyed everything... It was m̃͊ͩ̐̀͡҉̣͇̣͓͚̙̮̯̦̲͓̹̘̩͈̲ͅe̶͍̰͎̪͍͙̰̣̫̰̬̦ͩ̾ͤͩ͗̾͂́̚͠ who purged this impure timeline... And guess what? It was Y̨̖̪͙̬̜͇̻̺̤̱͍͍͚̭̣ͥ̾ͦ̌͌ͥ́̓ͪ̑̕͞O̵ͩ̆̌͋̉ͧͦͧ͒͐̚̚҉͓̮͇̺̥̤̼̣͍̝͎̥͢U̡̯͎̼̯͇̣̒͑̐̎ͫ̑́̕R̛̘̭̲͕̠̮͔̼̭͊ͭͧ̍͌͆̂̍͗ͬ̇ fault that it happened"

First off, Josho takes back what he said about this ERROR being sane, and secondly... "Bu... Wha... What? Why!? What was wrong!?"

"I̧'ll̵ t̢el̸l҉ ̀y҉ou ̵w͏h̸a͘t w͢as̸ w̵ron̷g͠...͜"͏ The ERROR points at you... The reviewers, "Y͏o̶u let th̢em͏ ̡brèa̸k͟ th͝e 4th̡ ͘wall,̴ ͘ỳo͜u ͝le͢t th͞èm ̀me͜dd͜lę ̕wi̶t͢ḩ ͢ơur ͞l͝i̴ve̢s̵, ͡b̛l̡an͏k̕ k̡i̸ss҉in͢g͢ ̀bl̵a̴nk̵ ́is҉ n͘orm̴al.̵.. B͢U̡T̷,́ ̀you̵ ͠ĺet̷ th́em c̶h͠ange th́ȩ ͘l̕iveś o͏f the ćh̸a͏rac͟ters,̡ ̶t̵h͘e͟ ̶re͏v̧i҉e̡w̷e̶rs arȩ ̶ch͜ang̴e҉in̢g d͞est̨i̕n̶y,̸ ąn҉d t͏h҉a͝t ca͞nn͘o̢ţ be ALLOWED!"

"So you literally kept me alive to lecture me, how mature"

"That wasn't the reason, I am going to bring this world back, but I needed someone to stay alive, to act as a 'moderator' if you will"

"So... How far are you resetting?"

"Just to before that skeleton and fish amalgamated"

A lot had happened in the space of five minutes, or at least it felt like five minutes, who knew how long it really was. The world could have been erased for years for all Josho knew, and he only just woke up.

"Fine, but at least tell me... Why are you like this?"

"You want answers to my origins? Fine, I will give them to you" the two sat down in the nothingness.

"It began... An indescribable amount of time ago, I was form a universe where you fought in the ERRORtale wars, and lost. Myself and several other OC's were collected and stored. The ERRORS knew that they would lose eventually, the resistance was too strong. So, long story short, they c̥̱̣͕͓̥̅o̯̯̰ͨ̔̀̑̏r̸̐r͌͒̉u̷̥ͯ̆͆p͚̗̮̫͒͋ͪ̃̔t̘̠͉̤̫̯͙e͕͈̦̹͔͔̣ͯ̂̌̒ͨ̃̚d͍̘̤͎̉ out souls, and made us just like them. The general idea was that when the ERRORS were locked away, we would be released to do there dirty work. Universe moderation, that was my job, be thankful I wasn't one of the ERRORS that was told to hunt down there OC's and kill them..."

"Another question..." Josho interrupted, "Why are you less... Glitchy?"

"Because my soul was strong, I could resist the corruption a little more than others, any monsters captured either went completely insane, or died on the spot. There was one particular OC I... k͜n͘ew a lot... They didn't take the corruption all that well..."

Josho was now curious as to how exactly this ERROR 'knew' them.

The ERROR stood up, "Anyway, none of that matters, it is time to bring this world back" Josho stood up to face the figure. The ERROR took of the eyepatch on his left eye, revealing there to be no eye, only a swirling black and red void, the text ERROR floating around in it. The figure summoned a combat shotgun and held it to Josho's face.

"No hard feelings, but it is part of the 'recreation' process"

The shorgun fired, causing intense pain, then blindness, then...

...

...

...

"Josho, are you awake? It is time for breakfast" the motherly voice of Toriel spoke,

"you awake kiddo? listen, i was thinkin' we should re-binge rick and morty again, sound good?" The warm, friendly voice of sans added

"Y-you watch that show too?"

"Hell YEAH! That show is awesome! It's somehow sciencey and cool at the same time!" The vigorous and nervous voices of Undyne and Alphys also added,

"WOWIE! THAT SHOW SOUNDS COOL! CAN I WATCH IT WITH YOU GUYS!?"

"Of course Papyrus!"

"yeah, maybe not" Sans vetoed.

His friends, the friends he tried to save... are alive! Josho sprung out of bed to latch onto the closest person to him, "Oh thank god you guys are here! I thought you all died, I was..." Josho opened his eyes to realize that he was latched on to Chara, the one he would rather not touch again. Josho received a slap from the aforementioned demon-child (Note: not a literal demon),

"Oh, ok, right, I try to show affection and that is what I get, thanks..."

"what's wrong kiddo? looks like you've seen a ghost" Josho looked at himself, he was pale, clammy and sweating, like he had a bad dream, but he could have sworn all of those past occurrences were real...

"I dunno... I guess it was just a nightmare... who knows these days..."

A red-and-black portal opened on the roof, and out stepped the one-and only ERROR!Josho. He took the opportunity to gaze across the newly-formed world. If only that poor Mage knew what would have happened if the ERROR hadn't stepped in at the right time... Anarchy. Anarchy would have happened...

 **That's all folks! Thank you for reading this little piece of work I had to get out of my system. Next chapter I will get back to my regular situations.**

 **Anyway... I'm out!**


	17. (Updated) Character List!

Sorry I forgot to do this earlier, here is the (updated) character list:

1: Asgore

2: Flowey (just because he looks like Asriel doesn't mean he's Asriel)

3: Undyne

4: Frisk

5: Sans

6: Toriel

7: Papurus

8: Mettaton

9: Alphys

10: Chara

"HELLO HUMAN #2! WHY ARE ALL OUR NAMES ON THE SCREEN?" Papyrus asked, walking into the cramped study,

"Just reminding the viewers of the list" Josho dismissed,

"WHY WOULD YOU NEED TO REWRITE IT?"

"Because apparently people forget stuff, anyway, I gotta finish this..."

Oh btw there's another poll up in my profile regarding this fic, please check it out, last time I got 2 votes...

Anyway, see ya next chapter!


	18. Jerry is here

**Helooooo Internet!**

 **I just wanna thank you guys for the support, as of writing this chapter there has been 6,933 views, 23 followers, 16 favorites and 52 reviews! That's awesome considering this is my first story and my writing skill is still not the best.**

 **Anyway, onto the story!**

Surprisingly, Josho recovered well from yesterday's fiasco. Despite no one else knowing about it, he knew that it happened. He just hoped that it wouldn't happen again...

"Alright... Let's sort through this..." Josho and co sat around a huge box full of mail Mail that needed sorting through as part of Josho's new job, 'moderating' or whatever that is. Josho picked out an envelope as everyone stared intently,

"Ah, here's one... Let's see... chara is captain friend zone of the friendship, m, k, JOHN CENA... And that's from login27"

"Yeah, no" Chara bitterly responded,

"Oh come on, you'd be great! Actually, I think I have a costume for you!" Josho jumped up and ran upstairs to get something,

"Well... Let's continue" Frisk stood over the box and pulled out another envelope,

"4,2,1 and 10 have to play don't starve together while eating papyruses? spagetti and lisitning to whosbeendrawdikania *vinecause*, also by login27... Gee, he must be a fan..."

"How do you understand that garbage!? It doesn't make sense!" Flowey, in the form of Asriel, criticized,

"I mean, you get used to it, how else do you think I understand most monsters?"

"HERE IT IS! CHARA, I SUMMON YOU TO THE ROLE OF CAPTAIN FRIENDZONE!" Josho yelled from the mezzanine, holding a green skin-tight outfit with a red heart-shaped symbol, the initials 'FZ' on the symbol. Josho jumped from the mezzanine and landed squarely on the floor next to Chara, throwing the suit at her.

"Oh come on sis', you would look great in that..." 'Asriel' taunted, obviously wanting some entertainment,

"No"

"Oh, pweety pwease!? If not for you than for your adopted brother?"

Instead of answering, Chara pulled a kitchen knife out of her pocket and slashed the costume, creating a gaping hole in the center.

"Oh, I guess that's my answer... Thanks a lot" 'Asriel' pouted.

"Anyway... Let me see that..." Josho pulled the situation out of Frisk's hands, "Hmm... Don't starve... Spaghetti... Nope, I have no idea what Don't Starve is..." Josho threw the situation into a garbage liner beside him and picked up another situation,

"Let's see... Oh! Someone got Brain Bleach for us!" Josho somehow pulled a huge container of Brain Bleach out of the envelope, don't ask how.

"Oh great! Is it MTT-Brand?" Mettaton quizzed,

"Er... No, it's just store brand"

"Curses... That stupid supermarket is stealing all my products! First the bleach, next it'll be the Bishie Cream! This is an outrage! I'll have them meet my lawyers this evening!"

"M-Mettaton, calm down! They're n-not stealing your products"

Eventually, Josho had to stop Mettaton from reaching the phone to allow the situation games to keep running without tax, "Anyway, let's see... We have four situations we can work with... Let's do this!"

 **10 and 2 must fight 3 for the TV** \- From Miguel (guest)

After that fiasco with the box and the friendship, the household became lazy again, one particularly bored couple were Chara and Flowey. Being obsolete and soulless, respectively, was boring. And even Flowey shape shifting as Asriel got boring too. The one thing that kept them entertained, even for only an hour, was Adventure Time. The weird, wacky, funny and surprisingly dark show acted as morphine to there painful existence. Unfortunately, a particular fish monster was blocking there way, or more specifically, the remote.

"Hey fish face, we need the TV, now" the figure of Asriel challenged the relaxed fish monster. It was hard to calm down Undyne, until she is put in front of her favorite anime. And trying to pry her away from the TV at this time is generally a bad idea.

"Don't you guys have phones or something?" Undyne retorted,

"No, neither of us do" Chara had a good reason to say that, being a former spirit she has no need of a phone, while Flowey was never able to hold one.

"Well... What are you gonna do? Fight me for the lounge?" 'Asriel' responded by turning his hand into a long, thorned vine.

"Yes, we were thinking that"

"Hah! Alright then!" Undyne pulled out her phone, and despite common sense, pushed the SharkButton...

...

...

...

"Huh, that's weird, normally it takes at least..."

CRASH...

To everyone's surprise, the fabled SharkMarine rammed headfirst into the front door of the house, damaging the building like a stack of cans...

"Heh heh heh... That reminds me, me'n'Alphys were gonna watch something right about now... Seeya" Undyne jumped off the couch and jumped into the SharkMarine, jetting off to the sunset.

"Well..." 'Asriel' started, "At least we have the TV to ourselves, right Chara?"

 **5 has Jerry stuck on top of their head for 24 hours, but somehow doesn't notice for any of those 24 hours. How do 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 react?** \- From Guest

"Ugh, how can you live here? The air cons, like, broken or something" Yes, the most unfathomable and scary situation has befallen this household. The bane of socially awkward friends, the demon of social gatherings...

Jerry.

"did you say somethin' kiddo?" Sans, the victim of this disease known as Jerry, asked Frisk.

"No, why?"

"i dunno, thought i heard someone say somethin'" Frisk took a moment to look at Sans, only to see the monster known only as Jerry sitting on his head.

"Hey Sans"

"yeah?"

"There's... something on your head..."

"huh? waddaya talkn' 'bout kiddo? i don't fell anythin'"

"Oh... Alright then"

Later...

The sounds of sword clashes and Japanese yelling emanated from the lounge room. Yup, Undyne and Alphys were bingeing at the central household again, something that Josho only allowed if he could join, some would say he's a party crasher. Josho says he's... an observant creature.

Back to the situation at hand, Undyne, as per usual, was lying flat on the couch, on top of Alphys and Josho's laps. Alphys didn't mind it, Josho did mind.

"heya, waddaya watchin?" Sans... Appeared behind the trio of Anime watchers,

"Shh! This is important!" Undyne whisper-shouted,

"Y-yeah, Undynes right" Alphys backed up,

"OH HEY SANS! WE ARE JUST WATCHING..." Josho yelled...

"SHHHHHHHHUT UP!" Undyne whisper-shouted louder,

"Oh, sorry..." Sans sat down in the middle of the couch, crushing Undynes stomach, whenever this was intentional or not no one ever knew. It was at that moment that the room went silent again... before the return of Jerry.

"Ugh, do you guys ever watch normal tv? This channel sucks"

"S-sans, did you say..." Alphys looked at Sans, to find Jerry sitting on his head, "Oh, o-of course Jerry would say that"

"what? i didn't say anythin'" Sans defended, unaware of Jerrys presence.

"Ugh! What's Jerry doing here?"

"Undyne! That's rude, at least try to welcome him to our home" Josho intervened, it turns out he hadn't met Jerry, and therefore had no knowledge of his mannerism.

"what are you guys talkin' about? jerry isn't here" Sans denied,

"B-but he's on your head" Alphys tried to point out,

"he is? nah, he wouldn't be"

Later...

After finally getting the TV (2 TVs in the house btw), Chara and Flowey had finally sat down to watch a fruitful episode of Adventure Time, only to have it ruined by Jerry, who was taking a ride on Sans like a parasite.

"heya kiddos"

"Oh if it isn't smiley trashbag..." The form of Asriel turned to Sans, his neck twisting into a grotesque shape.

"geez kid i'm only checkin' up"

"Well if you don't mind, you'll have to leave, me and the flower are..." Chara started before turning to Sans, to see Jerry roosting on his head like a crow. In her time in the underground Chara tended to like a lot of monsters... except for Jerry...

 **10 killed Jerry, everyone is ok with this** \- From TheHerobriner

Chara stood up from the couch, pulling a kitchen knife from her pocket, and started to approach Sans , her eyes leaking with bloodlust.

"heh, kid, are you ok?"

"Stand still skeleton, I. Just. Need. To..." Chara threw the knife at Sans, who panicked and ducked, just as predicted. The knife hit Jerry square in between the eyes, knocking him off and hitting Toriel. Thankfully the knife didn't hit Toriel, only the dust of Jerry.

"...kid, you killed a monster"

"Oh my, this is not good, why would you kill an innocent monster my child?"

"Ha! Good shot Chara!"

Sans ignored the cries of surprise and walked up to the platonically demonic child, eyes gone, pure emptiness in place.

"y'know, i should be annoyed by this... but i'm not" Sans said, bringing the confusion to Chara and Flowey, why would they approve?

"Quite true, I feel... Content, which is odd" Toriel added.

"Hehe, did you hear that Chara? You killed something... and no one cares! Isn't that beautiful?"

 **Very short, very crappy chapter. But I have to get SOMETHING out, I can't leave you guys in the dark forever, can I?**

 **Btw, anyone here have a Tumblr? Well I've got one right here - thestormsurge (At least I think it's right, it's on my bio so if this ones wrong check that)**

 **Also, anyone voted on my poll yet? Please vote.**

 **Anyway, desperate writer OUT!**

He͟h, y͡o̸u ́th͝oúght̢ ̴I҉ ͠was ͡fiǹi͟sh͢e͝d͠ w̸i͞t̕ḩ ҉t҉h͠i̧s worl̸d̸?  
͘N̢o, ̴nǫt y͘et͞,̢ ̶  
͏T̴here͝ ̶is͜ st͠i̴ll̶ m͠uch̨ ͝mor̵e t̀o dǫ,͠ m̧uc̷h more͝ ̷to fįx,  
Yo͜u͡ ́ha҉ve̵n't͞ ̛see̵n ̴th̕e ͏end of͜ m͞e͏...͡


	19. Megalovania Intensifies Further

Helooooo Internet!

Here, if I don't feel like writing a full sub-story, I will put a list of the situations that haven't made it into this chapter, and the reasons why. Please don't be pissed if your situation ends up here, as it often has a good reason to be so, anyway...

Mew Mew 3 comes out, and 9 and 3 make everyone watch it - This is simply because 1: Mew Mew 3 is already out, and 2: There is no real driving force to this situation, I would have to make up my own plot to make it interesting

7 and 5 walk in on 9 and 3 getting 'frisky', 7 doesn't understand what's going on - Dude, this is a T-rated fic, no NSFW stuff here (unless it's Undertail or whatever)

Woshua cleanses everyone of there sins - ...where are the numbers? That, and it wouldn't be interesting without extra plot (Also, you apologized for your spam, and I forgive you, but right after you apologize you send this? Why?)

Again, sorry I had to do this, I want everyone to contribute to this in a good and inspirational way, I've been lenient before because I'm a substandard author but now I draw a line.

1, 3 and 7 are stuck on an island. How do they react/survive? - From UnderWorks (and thanks for the compliment!)

Asgore awoke, the space around him still slightly dark, despite light creeping around his eyes, reaching form the huge shadow in front of him, presumably his face... Strange, Asgore thought, I normally don't sleep on my stomach...

It was then that his senses came to him, he wasn't sleeping on a bed, he was lying face down in sand, in his pajamas.

Asgore quickly stood up, his eyes and brain adjusting to his surroundings. In front of him was an endlessly stretching ocean, small wavelets tickling the sand. The sand Asgore was previously sleeping on turned out to be a beach that seemingly stretched all across this... island... he was trapped on. Behind him was a rainforest, but it was small, as he could see through to the other side, which was simply more beach.

"O-oh my goodness..." Asgore was overcome with the... craziness of the situation, it was not often that someone was trapped on a stereotypical deserted island like this, which brought something to mind, is anyone else on this island?

"Hello? Anyone else here?" Asgore yelled out to seemingly nothing, hoping for a response, which would come with the sound of a muffled voice,

"Mmmmph! Ifth thath yowmmm Athgorrrm?" Asgore heard this peculiar response from the sand near him, showing a half-buried Undyne that he had not noticed before.

"Is that you Undyne"

"YETH! Mmmow geth me owth!" Asgore walked up to the awkwardly buried fish monster, grabbed onto one of her legs and pulled, bringing up the dirty Undyne.

"Thanks Asgore..." Undyne began brushing off the sand of herself whilst gazing at her surroundings, "...where exactly are we?"

"I think we are on an island"

"Yeah, I noticed, but where on the surface?"

Asgore took a closer look at the island around him, he remembered reading a human geography book recently, and had heard of an island in the South Pacific Ocean called 'Mystery Island'. The surrounding scenery around him almost perfectly described the island in question, but how did they end up here? And why?

"HELLO? ANYONE HERE? I SEEM TO BE STUCK IN A TREE... HOW PECULIAR..." No one could mistake the loud and flamboyant voice of Papyrus, who had also landed on the island, to Undyne and Asgore's relief.

"Papyrus? Where are you?"

"OH THANK GOODNESS YOU ARE HERE UNDYNE! AND KING ASGORE TOO!" Asgore and Undyne began looking at the surrounding trees, trying to find the skeleton, only to forget a tree directly above them...

"HANG ON! I CAN SEE YOU GUYS! I'LL JUMP DOWN NOW! GET READY!" Asgore wasn't ready, resulting in Papyrus landing on Asgore's back, bringing him to the ground. It hurt about as much you would expect a bag of bones to hurt.

"Oh thank god your here Papyrus! We need your help getting off this damn island!"

"Yes... Good job... Papyrus..." Asgore wheezed, trying to speak with a very heave skeleton on his back,

"OH MY GOODNESS! I AM SO SORRY ASGORE!" Papyrus jumped of the former kings back, bringing oxygen to his system again.

After recovering from initial shock, the trio of monsters got together to find a way off the island. After all, it isn't exactly desirable to live on an island without food or decent water all your life.

"I SUGGEST WE BUILD A RAFT, THEN WE CAN FLOAT BACK TO SHORE!" Papyrus started,

"Yes Papyrus, but we do not know how far away we are from the mainland, it would be safer to make a fire, then we can alert passing ships and planes" Asgore added, whilst Undyne listened to the two bickering over methods of island escape, she had a better idea,

"Hey Papyrus, you don't mind if j say something bad about you, platonically, right?"

"SURE UNDYNE, IF IT WILL GET US OFF THIS ISLAND!"

Undyne waked closer to the ocean, breathed in, and yelled as loud as her body would allow...

"PAPYRUS SUCKS!"

...

As expected, the sound of a Gaster blaster igniting in the distance echoed across the ocean, followed by a white and blue streak rising from the horizon...

"You guys better stand back" Undyne warned the group, moving back. The streak revealed itself as it got closer to be Sans, riding a Gaster blaster, Megalovania blaring from the Gaster blasters mouth. So epic...

The blaster hot the ground in front of the groups feet, creating a swirl of sand to cover the beach. The sand eventually cleared revealing the smol skeleton, whose mood had calmed down after seeing that it was only Undyne.

"...How did you hear Undynes voice from over... there?" Asgore questioned,

"it isn't as much of a hearing thing, but more of a sense, anyways, you guys need my help?" Sans casually asked, almost unaware of what happened half a minute ago,

"YES, WE ARE TRAPPED ON THIS ISLAND AND WE NEED YOU TO GET US OFF IT!" Papyrus said to his brother, who took a lengthy amount of time to look at the island,

"really? i couldn't tell"

"THIS ISN'T THE TIME SANS!"

"fine, get on" Sans conceded, summoning a four-seated Gaster blaster and motioning to it, the group getting on.

Sans got on the front of the blaster and kicked his bony foot against it, causing the blaster to... blast off the island. "hey, howzabout we get some 'revenge' for this conundrum eh?"

Josho Residence

Not surprisingly, it was even quieter in the house without Papyrus and Undyne screaming the place down, literally, it happens a lot. Josho took this opportunity to listen to a new album he bought, after all, writing movie scripts for MTT TV was hard work... Josho put on his headphones, started the album, and sunk into the couch, finally relaxed...

CRASH

...Until a huge Gaster blaster holding four monsters punctured his brand new roof, great.

7 and 4 are convinced they are turtles, how do the others react? - From Guest

"Frisk, are you okay?" Toriel asked, staring at Frisk with an awkward look, this was because it happened that Frisk was wearing a washing basket on her back, and was slowly crawling on all-fours. Just like a turtle... weird.

Toriel turned to the hallway, "Sans! Can you please help?"

"sure tori, what's up?" Sans walked up behind Toriel,

"Frisk is acting... weird"

"huh, yeah, your right... it's like they've finally broken out of there... shell!" Toriel couldn't help but break out on laughter over that well timed pun, until,

"N. Y. E. E. E. E. E..." A turtlelified Papyrus walked into the room, very slowly screaming,

"c'mon, not you too papyrus"

"W. H. A. T. A. R. E. Y. O. U. T. A. L. K. I. N. G. A. B. O. U. T?" Papyrus answered. Really. Slowly,

"Me. And. Pap. Yrus. Are. Tur. Tles." Frisk continued,

"This is very strange indeed, can we fix this?" Toriel worryingly asked Sans,

"you know what to do, if in doubt, ask alphys"

Meanwhile at Alphys' Lab...

"Can you do anything Alphys?" Toriel carried down the two 'turtles' to the lab, where Alphys was busy with fixing Mettaton, she turned to the interesting specimens for a moment,

"I'm n-not exactly sure..." Alphys picked up Frisk and put her on an operating table, shining a light into her eyes, "They seem completely and totally c-convinced they are turtles..."

"you don't say" Sans sarcastically muttered,

"...there is a way to fix it, but it m-may hurt them a little... Is that ok?" Alphys asked, Toriel was divided, she wouldn't let her children be hurt, but would they ever turn back to normal?

"Okay, do what you must..." Toriel turned away from what was about to happen. Alphys turned to turtle Frisk, grabbed a wooden stick and swiftly whacked it against there head. A dazed look came across Frisk before standing up,

"Uugh... Alphys? What was I doing?" Frisk asked Alphys, who after whacking Papyrus turned to Frisk,

"C-can't you remember? You and P-papyrus were turtles"

"NYEHH..? WHAT WAS I DOING? IS EVERYONE OK?"

Alphys turned to address the two post-turtles, "For some reason y-you two were acting like turtles, I don't know t-the reading why or how, b-but lets just leave it at that before anything else w-weird happens..."

About the same time I post this, I will be uploading my new Undertale story, Love Triangles! I won't say too much now, you'll have to read it to find out! I'm glad to finally get this out because I've been working over it for my two break weeks as of late (lucky Americans with their overrated summer...)

Anyway, excited author out!


	20. Explosions, Dancing and Science, Oh My!

**Hello Internet,**

 **So, I imagine you guys have been catching up with the 'Big 2 Q &As' as of late, and if you have you would know that there authors are going on hiatus. And they possibly may never came back to this fandom, or the Internet in general in Thriller Killer's case. I'm not stopping them, they can do whatever they want. And I'm not a sheep, I'm staying determined. I'm gonna finish Love Triangles and get as much of this done as possible.**

 **Anyway, onto the story!**

It was late at night, roughly 2:00 am, monsters were sleeping, flowers were crying themselves to... I mean, sleeping. And one particular human, Josho, was up, sorting though piles of envelopes containing situations and praise and criticism alike. This was the life of an author, 10% creativity, 89% writers block and procrastination, and 1% uploading, oh, was the authors life fun.

"Hmm... '2, 8, and 10 have to choreograph a dance number. How do 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and 9 react?' Hah, that's actually funny..." Josho put this note into the 'Add' pile,

"'1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9 all have to go to school for a day. Their teacher is 10'... Rest in peace Chara I guess..." This one was also added to the 'Add' pile,

"'1, 2, and 6 (Asriel) decide to go on a shopping trip to the mall'... Huh, not bad, maybe next time..." Josho added this to a 'next chapter' pile,

"Hmm... What's this? '5 and 10 are stuck in the void, and 4 can timeline jump for 1 turn. What is 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10s reaction'... Timeline jump? Frisk, with a timeline jump? Wouldn't that basically make here Core Frisk?" Josho whispered to himself, "Nah, it'll be fine, maybe she could save the two from the voi..." Josho immediately stopped, to feel the cold metal of a sword in his neck, "...you know what? That'd be bad, let's just... trap... the two... in the void, alright? Please don't kill me" Slowly, the metal moved away from the humans neck, before disappearing with a 'slurp', like a portal.

 **1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9 all have to go to school for a day. Their teacher is 10** \- From MusicalDetermination

The school bells rung, and the students moved off to class with a sense of urgency. Over the course of several years, the Monster school Toriel had established has finally filled it's ranks, from Kindergarten to 12th grade, monsters from all across Ebbot City finally had a chance to receive an education. In the underground, not many Monsters received formal education, rather the older, wiser, monsters taught the youngsters all they knew. So obviously Frisk and company wouldn't have a lot of knowledge of school, minus Toriel.

The classroom filled up, this class in particular being science. The 'students', or in this case, Frisk and co, fills the seats.

"SO THIS IS A 'SCHOOL' EH?" Papyrus asked Frisk, who was sitting behind him,

"Yeah! It's where you learn the fundamentals of life I guess"

"I WAS MOSTLY TAUGHT BY UNDYNE, I DOUBT SANS WOULD HAVE TAUGHT ME MUCH"

"Alright, shut up and listen" The 'teacher' walked into the room. This particular teacher, who in no way should be qualified to teach, was Chara.

"c'mon teach, the best way to learn is to share with your students"

"Shut up, I am capable of reaching you" Chara said, placing piles of papers on the desk in front of her, a stack immediately falling more onto the floor,

"what's wrong? you look a little out of your element" Sans cracked, a rimshot echoing in the distance,

"Oh shut it smiley trashbag... ok, well, today we will be..." Chara began reading aloud from a sheet of paper, "Conducting a first-hand investigation on the reactions of various liquid solutions... Whatever that means"

"DOES THAT MEAN WE ARE MIXING THESE TOGETHER?" Papyrus yelled out to the 'teacher', holding up two beakers, one with a green fluid in it, another with a pink liquid,

"What? Yeah yeah whatever..." Papyrus, taking the advice to heart, began to pour the two into a large beaker. The mix began to bubble and heat up,

"...anyway, now... Wait! No! Don't..!"

KABOOM!

The classroom was black with soot, especially Papyrus and Chara, who was in front of the skeleton. Both were black as spot could get,

"OH MY GOODNESS... I SHOULD NOT HAVE DONE THAT!"

"You. Don't. Fucking. Say" Chara growled.

 **2, 8, and 10 have to choreograph a dance number. How do 1, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and 9 react?** \- From gbluebookworm

After science, it was time for PE, a subject people had mixed feelings about. Those like Papyrus would be itching to express there activeness. However, those like Sans would rather be the goal-keeper of the losing team. However, today was dance, and guess who there teachers were?

"Welcome, welcome darlings! Welcome to Mettaton's Dance Class!" Mettaton high stepped to the front of the group of monsters and humans,

"Now today, I will be needing two volunteers, hmm, let's see who the lucky ones are.." Mettaton held out a long metallic finger, scanning the crowd. He eventually rested two fingers upon... Chara and Flowey.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" The figure of Asriel growled,

"Now now darling, you should be excited to be dancing with me!" Mettaton posed dramatically, light radiating of his limbs.

"Ugh, fine..." The duo stood up and stood beside Mettaton. The fabulous hunk of metal reached down to a stereo and turned it on, playing 'Death by Glamor'.

"Ok beauties, follow my lead!" Mettaton began posing in time to the music, the first few seemed doable, but then things turned impossible as Mettaton began tying his arms in knots, floating in midair, doing triple-backflips and the like. Actions that are impossible for regular humans and monsters.

However, there was something missing, the thought entered Frisks mind when she couldn't hear the sounds of skeleton.

"Hey, have any of you seen Papyrus..?" Suddenly, the door slammed open, from it came Papyrus, holding 2 large beakers,

"TEACHER CHARA! I HAVE FINALLY PERFECTED THE FORMULA! ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS..." Papyrus mixed yeah two liquids together again. Mettaton jumped out of his shin, or metal, after seeing the substances mix.

"No! Not now Papyrus, I haven't taught these non-flexible fans about..."

KABOOM!

 **Sorry I had to end it like that, I'm rushing to update this because I have a new schedule! From now on, I will be updating both stories every Tuesday! (Or at least Tuesday in my timezone).**

 **Anyway, rushed author OUT!**


	21. Don't Annoy the Magician with a Gun

**Helooooo Internet!**

 **The voting has (finally) closed, and the winner is Asriel! Damn you guys really want this little fur ball in this don't you? I've had to account for Flowey shape-shifting and everything, don't worry though, the real Asriel is here (soon, next chapter)**

 **Anyway, onto the story!**

Another, week, another round of the Situation Games. Thankfully mostly everyone enjoyed the small game that had evolved into an MTT brand television series. But some found it hard to keep up, some would resort to other methods of entertainment, that someone was Josho, the 'human' running this circus.

Josho had taken the afternoon to staring at a wall and rethinking his entire life, a questionable activity at any time of the day, but for a good reason. At that time, Alphys passed by, questioning what the human was doing,

"O-oh, hey Jos... what are you doing?"

"Rethinking everything"

"Oh, I-I see... why?"

Josho reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a DVD case containing 2 seasons of 'Gravity Falls',

"Watch this, you'll understand"

Alphys, now very confused, walked into the TV room to binge the series, hopefully it will be good.

1 day later...

Gravity Falls fever has spread, and now Josho and Alphys were staring at the wall,

"Best"

"S-Show"

"Ever... Well, maybe second best, still in love with Rick and Morty"

"W-why not Steven Universe?"

"Haven't seen that actually..."

"Oh, I've got s-so much to show you..."

 **1, 2, and 6 decide to go on a shopping trip to the mall** \- From SteelBud (Flowey ain't Asriel yet, wait 'till next chapter)

The Dreemurr family minivan pulled into the parking lot at the Ebbot city shopping mall. Since Toriel and Asgore had decided to take another chance, they believed that there 'son' should also take that chance, even if it means that their son is soulless.

"Why do I have to go with you to this stupid place? There's nothing but dumb humans here..."

"Come now Asriel, now that we're reunited, this is the perfect opportunity to have 'family bonding' time" Asgore said, trying to convince him,

"Your fathers right, we can give this another shot, isn't that what you wanted? Family that you can love?" Toriel added,

"Pfft, I'm not your son, he died centuries ago and you know it"

"It is best you forget about that and move on, it's the best way..." Asgore obscurely answered,

"Yeah, maybe you can learn to live with us 'dumb humans'..." Out of nowhere, a wild Josho climbed out of the car boot to sit next to 'Asriel', causing everyone in the car to jump,

"Wh... O-oh, Josho, what a surprise" Toriel stammered, Asgore and 'Asriel' being speechless,

"I should explain why I'm here, shouldn't I?"

"You better" Asriel pouted,

"Right, so... funny story, I was sitting back there..." Josho motioned to the boot of the car, "...trying to find a pair of headphones I lost, when all of a sudden the car drove off and I... Well, that's why I'm here".

"Ah, I see... Well, you might as well join us now that you are here" Asgore offered,

"Thanks, but I'm sure you'd want to have this trip as a family"

"Nonsense, we would love your company!" Toriel rebuked.

"Oh alright, sure, what's the worst that can happen?".

Literally 5 minutes later...

"Drop your weapon! You are under arrest for threatened assault, do not resist!" The worst just happened, after 'Asriel' triggered a nerve, Josho snapped, summoned his revolver, and pointed it at the unfortunate monster's head. It just so happened that the police were there, what a great way to ruin a family outing.

"What? Did wittle old me say something?" The demented flower taunted, making Josho closer than ever to pulling that trigger,

"Shut. Up"

"Drop your weapon, this is your last chance" a police officer spoke, pulling out a taser from his holster. Josho complied, making the weapon disperse and stepping away from the monster. A policeman handcuffed the human and sat him against a wall, while two more officers ran over to 'Asriel', who was faking trauma. Another officer walked over to Toriel and Asgore, who were staring in disbelief at the sudden discord.

"Are you the legal guardians of these young adults?"

"Uh... yes" Asgore said not-so-convincingly,

"Right, well I'm afraid your human son here will have to meet us at the station, he'd be lucky if he got off with a fine..."

Toriel stepped forward, "We are so sorry this happened, our... sons... can be quite erratic, and I'm sure it will never happen again"

"Good to hear, we will still take custody of the human for this evening, have a good day" the police left the scene, taking Josho with them, this wasn't the first time the human was placed under arrest, so he knew not to kick and scream. The figure of Asriel ran up to Toriel and Asgore, (fake) crying,

"Oh thank goodness the police were here to stop him! Here I was making small talk when he outright attacked me! Can you..." 'Asriel' was stopped by Asgore, who placed two huge hands on his shoulders.

"Asriel. Torigore. Dreemurr. I know you are lying, that human would never attack for no reason, what did you say to him?"

"Oh fine, you got me..." 'Asriel' pulled himself away from the iron grip, "I said something along the lines of 'If only your parents were here to see this' or whatever..."

Asgore knew that his son was still lying, and that what he said was much more severe than that. But that triggered a thought pattern in Asgore's mind, 'Who were Josho's parents? And why did they trigger a nerve?'.

 **5 and 10 are stuck in the void, what is (everyone's) reaction? - From Cyandaquilava (maybe I'll scratch the reaction part, wouldn't make sense)**

Sans opened his eyes, another day another wacky situation to do. Except that something wasn't right... instead of Sans seeing the sun pierce his eye-sockets, darkness enveloped them.

Sans stood up, observing the area around him, it was almost pure black, and cold. Is this the so-called 'void' that his associate had been experimenting? Sans walked around, not seeing an exit in sight. Sans tried to take a shortcut, to no avail, he simply stood in the darkness that was the void. Was Sans trapped here?

Suddenly, a groaning noise filled the void, amplifying it like a large room. Sans walked towards the sound, to see a vibrantly colored human lying on the ground. They wore a green-and-yellow sweater, yup, it was Chara.

"heya kiddo, you ok?"

"Eh... what? What are you doing here?"

"same reason you're here kiddo" Sans held out his hand to pick them up, Chara begrudgingly accepted. Now two beings were standing in the emptiness that was the void.

"so, now that we're spending all eternity here, wanna hear a joke?"

"No, I'm going to find a way out..." Chara walked away from the skeleton, holding her arm out in an attempt to find a wall, Sans walked to catch up with the human,

"y'know if you keep working yourself down to the bone your not gonna have a skele-ton of fun"

"Shut up, now be helpful and try to find an exit"

"you really don't have a funny bone in you, do ya?"

"...no"

"hmm, you seemed reluctant then... tell me, your point of coming back to life was to destroy humanity right?"

"Yes"

"and frisk stopped you, somehow turning you into a pacifist right there and then"

"So?"

"i've seen you kiddo, without your original purpose, you've become obsolete, why would you let frisk do that to you?"

"I dunno... I guess some humans are ok?"

"heh, i knew it, you're not the tough girl you pretend to be, you still care for us monsters... and one human"

Chara blushed slightly, before regaining her original composure. "I guess, sometimes it's better to... screw it, let's just..." Chara was interrupted by a red-and-black portal opening directly in front of her and Sans. The two stepped back to make room for the trench-coat clad figure that is ERROR Josho. For those who don't remember this is the same error who destroyed an entire timeline in an attempt to stop it becoming corrupted, read the chapter 'Erased' if you need a recap.

"*c̵o͟͝u̧g͢h̛* ̴̛̕*̢͏h̷à͡ck*̢͘ *̛c͝o̡͜u̷g̵̷h̸͟* Ugh, the void always made me block up... you guys need help?"

"uh, yeah, you see, we're trapped here, and we may need to get out" Sans said as-a-matter-if-factly,

"...I see, well, get in" the ERROR motioned towards the spinning portal, Chara wasted no time and jumped into the portal, sucking her up. Sans took a little time to ask a the mysterious guardian a question,

"so, how'd ya find us here anyway?"

"Hmm... funny story, I was here looking for... how do I put this... a time traveler? When I saw you two here, I had no idea how you get here, but I had to bring you back, lest a disaster occur from you simply being here"

"dangerous neighborhood eh?"

"You could say that, now get in" the ERROR motioned towards the portal, where Sans stepped, sucking the skeleton back into the living room of the Josho residence. Back to normal, for now.

 **6 and 9 have to share their deepest secret/s with each other. How do 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, and 10 react?**

"D-do we really have to do this?"

"Yes"

"yep"

"Indeed"

"CORRECT"

"You better"

"You should"

"Of course!"

"Yeah!"

"Well, I guess there is no escape from this Alphys" Toriel spoke to the extremely nervous lizard monster next to her. Currently, Toriel and Alphys were sitting at one end of the dining room table, whilst the rest of the crew, minus Josho, were sitting around it.

"S-should you go first?" Alphys whispered,

"Oh fine... Ahem" Toriel cleared her throat, "I guess, I never hated Asgore to begin with... even though he made that terrible proclamation, I found myself lonely in the ruins, I wished that he would change his mind and have us be a family again"

"Aww, thanks Tori, that means a lot" Asgore thanked,

"Oh, that is absolutely beautiful! Everyone loves a good heart-touching moment!" Mettaton cheered,

"Your turn Alphys" Toriel hinted to the ex royal scientist,

"O-oh alright... well..." Alphys stared at the crowd in front of her, "I... um... w-what is there that you don't already know about me? You've l-learnt of my successes, my failures, my anime, my crush on Undyne, everything" the crowd stared intently,

"B-but there's still one thing I've kept hidden to this d-day, a-and I'm saying it now! I... The second Mew Mew Kissy Cutie was a-average!"

Surprise erupted from the crowd, Undyne stood up,

"What? Are you saying the anime I have been told to hate is actually average?"

"OH MY! NO ONE COULD HAVE PREDICTED THAT!" Papyrus chimed in,

"But why Alph?"

"I-I dunno, Mew Mew was the only working anime in the underground, and I-I needed something to hate... Is that ok?"

* * *

Josho crumpled up the piece of paper he was writing on and threw it at a trash can, only barely missing it. For those who need reminding Josho was in a police cell for the night.

"No no no, that won't do... No matter how he wrote this situation, it would always end up wrong.

"Heh, pretty hard to write when your in the slammer..."

 **And that's it, I seriously couldn't write the last situation properly do I abruptly ended it to stop you guys reading cringe.**

 **You guys'll be happy to know that Josho has gone past the boundaries of this story! He is now mentioned in Cyandaquilava's story, Undertale: Save them! (On Wattpad, dont know the link cuz I'm on the mobile app). And to return the favor I added a little reference to there OC in this chapter (remember the time traveler ERROR Josho was chasing?)**

 **Anyway, the author OUT!**


	22. Friends with Someone you Care About

**Whaaaaat is up FanFiction nation!**

 **Sorry about that, the keemstar within escaped, anyway, today we got a story about Asriel! Or more specifically a story about Flowey becoming Asriel. I can feel the hype leaking through my screen already.**

 **Anyway, onto the story!**

Today was a slow day... well, I wish I could say that. Instead it was a uncomfortable day for our friend Josho, who as I recall was arrested and placed in a private cell in the local police station for a night after threatening to kill an 'innocent' monster. Thankfully it was only a night, this gave Josho a chance to write a little, despite it mostly ending up horribly.

We start about an hour after last chapter, the small rubbish bin in the corner of the cell was already filled with discarded paper, whilst our frustrated human continued to scribble on another piece of paper, trying for inspiration, to no avail.

"Let's see, maybe if... nope" Josho threw another piece of paper at the wall above the rubbish bin, "Now, what if I were to... eh, could be better... wait, that won't work... sigh..." Josho placed down the pen and paper and laid back on the musty bed, his hoodie providing little warmth from the slightly damp mattress. Josho looked at the wall clock opposite of a small barred window, "Let's see... it's six-o-clock now, meaning I got to endure 12 more hours of this shit-hole, no inspiration to make it bearable either... I wonder if the guys back at home are..."

CLANG!

One of the rusty window bars disconnected from the window and crashed onto the floor, before presuming it was due to lack of upkeep, Josho looked at the window to see what happened.

Lo and behold, his friends were there, more specifically, Undyne, Papyrus and Frisk.

"Hey punk, we're bustin' you outta here!" Undyne whisper-shouted into the cell,

"Guys, you know I'm only here for the night, you can survive without me" Josho retorted,

"IT IS NOT ABOUT THAT HUMAN #2, WE HAVE A PROBLEM BACK AT THE HOUSE AND I THINK YOU KNOW HOW TO FIX IT!" Papyrus explained, although this explanation only gave Josho more questions,

"Wait, what? Is this about the damn TV again? I said you have to press menu, then resolution, then 'default resolution' then wait a few seconds, THEN you press ok"

"No, it's not about that" Frisk began clarifying, "It's about Flowey... and that ERROR"

"Oh you've got to be kidding me... I go one evening and that dumb flower is already screwing things up..."

"C'mon, we don't have much time!" Undyne began kicking the middle bar, the piece of metal already becoming loose.

"LET ME HELP UNDYNE, JUST STAND BACK..." Undyne and Frisk backed away from the window and Papyru held up his hand... a few seconds later a huge bone summoned, floating just above his hand. The skeleton then psychokinetically threw the bone, the huge object decimating the window and half the wall in the process.

"Damn Papyrus, isn't that a little overkill?" Undyne questioned,

"IT WAS NECESSARY, NOW HURRY!" Papyrus and Undyne began running, followed by Frisk and eventually Josho, who was still surprised after seeing what Papyrus had within him.

* * *

Josho Residence, 5 minutes later.

* * *

The group of beings eventually reached the house, to hear the sound of portals, metal clashing against each other and the cries of boss monsters echoed from the house. This was not your average argument, especially if there was an ERROR involved,

"So, what's this about again?" Josho asked Frisk as they neared the house,

"Long story short, Flowey knows information he 'isn't supposed to know' and the ERROR is trying to interrogate him as to how" Frisk looked at the house, "As for the fighting... I'd imagine mom and dad are standing up for the little guy" Obviously that attempt didn't work, because the sounds of fighting died down from within.

Undyne smashed the door open, spear in hand, determination in eye. See threw the magical spear with all her might into the house, trying to hit whatever was attacking the poor flower. She missed.

Josho ran in to see the discourse that has occurred when he left. What he saw was Toriel and Asgore lying down on the ground, temporarily knocked out. Alphys, Sans, Chara and Mettaton were cowering behind a wall to avoid the boss monster's fate. Against the living room wall was the form of Asriel, better known as Flowey, he was trying to look tough despite the fact that the trench-coat-clad ERROR was holding a combat shotgun to his chest. Josho and co dived behind a knocked-over table to observe,

"This isn't the first time I've had a gun held at me, at least be creative" Flowey taunted, making the ERROR burst with fury,

"Ḙ͓̯̩̳̦̠̠̀ͮ͢N̪͙̘̭͙̋̋̔Ǒ̢͉̻̰̖̜̘̪̗̆ͯ͜Ů͚̲̻͉̖̚͠͞G̢̛̟̦̙̭̣͕͓̑̇̿͗̐̅̋ͧ͐͝H̥͇̹͙͍͗̾͘!.. all I want is answers, where did you get that information?"

"Pfft, that? It's called simple curiosity, I can ask whatever I want"

"But you shouldn't know it, in this timeline it is impossible for you to know to ask that question" the ERROR jabbed the firearm into the form of Asriel's chest,

"Wait!" Josho stepped forward, "Is this about my... my parents?"

"Yes"

"What's wrong with them knowing about that?"

"You don't get it, it's not about them wanting to know it, it's if they know about it, if you know what I mean"

"...I don't"

"It doesn't matter, I'm wasting my time..." The ERROR turned back to 'Asriel', "Now, tell me, who. Told. You."

"No one told me dumbass"

"You lie! What contact have you had with the outer dimensions? Did they tell you?" The ERROR pointed at you, the reviewers, did you tell Flowey?

'Asriel' retorted, "What? What are you talking about? Who are 'they'?"

"So it wasn't them... Then it must have been that damn time traveler again... Never mind, I cannot blame others for what has already been down, there's only one option" the ERROR flicked the safety switch off on his shotgun,

"You will have to die"

CRACK!

...

The figure of Asriel wasn't hurt, rather the pellets connected with a wall and disappeared,

"...W̵h̀at? W̛h̀at'͞s ha̧p̶p͢e͏nin͞g̷?͡ ҉W͘hy̨ aren'̵t yo҉u͝ gon͟ȩ?" The ERROR fired again, the shotgun pellets simply passed through the shape-shifting flower again,

"Hah! I don't know why but I am invincible to your attacks!" The devilish flower cross shape-shifter stood triumphantly, the group of Josho and co baffled as to why.

"...could it be?" The ERROR blinked, shifting to a different view mode, and looked around the room. Everything was dark and silhouetted, dark figures replaced the beings in the room, and in the middle of the figures were the cumulation of there beings, there SOULS.

All of the monsters in the room had an upside-down white soul, Toriel and Asgore's souls had small cracks in them, maybe he hit them a little too hard...

The ERROR looked at his target, the shape-shifting boss monster known as Flowey. As expected, it didn't have a SOUL. But, it had something else, where the soul was meant to be was a tiny dot, it was nowhere near the size of a SOUL, but it was something a little more important, it was a SOUL seed. If enough energy was pumped into that little seed, it could blossom into a brand new SOUL, what this would do the flower he hadn't the fainted idea, but the ERROR had to do it to fulfill his plan.

"Stand still" the ERROR dispersed his weapon and pulled a black leather glove off his right hand, revealing bloody, corrupted skin,

"What? What are you doing?" Undyne stepped forward, protecting the figure of Asriel, "You can't just go bossing everyone around! Whatever your going to try, I won't let you!" Undyne summoned a magical spear in her hand, ready to throw, the ERROR didn't have time for this, so he made his assault simple,

"Your death will be on August the 24th, you will die in a shopping mall when a steel girder falls on your head, however, I will leave the year of death up to you"

Undyne's will of steel wavered for a few seconds, before she let go of the spear and fell to the ground, head in hands,

"Now, wh͜er͞e̵ we͝re ͏we?͟" the ERROR forcefully plunged his hand into 'Asriel's body, as predicted, it's hand passed directly through, connecting with the tiny SOUL seed. The ERROR grasped the seed and squeezed it, pushing energy from his own corrupted soul into the monster.

"Wha... what are you doing!? I... aaaauuugh!" 'Asriel' panicked, trying to wriggle out of it's tough grasp, to no avail. Energy ran from the ERROR's arm into the flowers tiny SOUL seed, the seed growing larger and larger with every second passing. As the soul grew stronger, the ERROR grew weaker, only barely holding on. Frisk took the opportunity to run towards Toriel and Asgore to assist them, Josho and Papyrus stayed behind the table praying that nothing would explode.

The ERROR, with the last of his strength, flung the figure of Asriel across the room, nearly hitting the television. The limp shape-shifters body hit the wall hard, reverting back to his flower form, unconscious. The ERROR fell to the ground, weak and faint. With the remaining strength he had, the ERROR summoned his shotgun and held it, single-handedly, at the flower. He fired... and hit the roof due to recoil. The corrupted human fell to the ground, also unconscious.

* * *

8:00 pm - Alphys' Lab

* * *

"I swear if that dumb lizard doesn't fix him I'll... I'll see you all to hell!" Chara yelled at Undyne, who was standing at the entrance to the lab. It had been several hours since the assault, Flowey and the ERROR were escorted to the lab by Alphys to see him awake. As well as to test if whatever the ERROR did didn't have any ill side-effects. Of course, only Alphys was allowed in the lab, which was why Chara was fighting to get in.

"Why can't I see him huh? Of all people the only one he would want to see is me!" Chara argued,

"I don't know, if I had my way I'd want to be in there helping Alph, but it's best for the dumb flowers health, now shut up and go home, they'll be a while" Undyne meticulously explained for the quintillionth time. Chara huffed and started walking back to the Josho residence.

The moment Chara left, Alphys opened the door, "Hey Undyne, w-was anyone out here?"

"Oh, uhhh..." Undyne looked down the street to see if Chara had walked out of earshot, she had, "Nope".

"Good, y-you should come in, I-It's a miracle!"

Alphys gingerly walked down the stairs, Undyne in hot pursuit. The lab was set up to host two operating tables along with several pieces of electronic equipment, including 1 shared monitor. On the operating tables rest the figure of a young male boss monster, the other rest a human that had similar bodily proportions to Josho, except that almost all of the flesh on its body was corrupted and burnt, held together by ERROR text. Both figures were comatose. Undyne knew who these beings were. They were Asriel and ERROR Josho.

"So, what's the analysis doc?" Undyne joked,

"Oh y-you won't believe what happened..." Alphys walked over to the monitor, bringing up a screen showing a monster SOUL. The soul had a white center like any other monster soul, however the outer edges of the soul were black and corrupted, ERROR text floating around it,

"T-this was the soul o-one hour ago..." Alphys flicked up a new screen, "t-this was the soul 5 minutes ago" the new soul was completely white, bar one ERROR, which floated around the outside.

"What are you trying to show me Alph, I'm lost" Undyne asked,

"Oh, r-right... so basically, Flowey has a soul, how this happened was that he..." Alphys pointed towards the ERROR, "...somehow pumped his life force into a SOUL seed that Flowey bore, why he did this I've been looking at..." Alphys waddled to another table, where two objects sat, one was a shotgun shell, another was a glass container containing a piece of the ERROR's portal.

"...a-after looking at these objects as well as the ERROR himself, I am able to clarify what ERROR beings are exactly..." Alphys picked up the shotgun shell, "You see, ERROR's don't possess a physical form, rather they manifest themselves from surrounding energy, t-that means that rather than attacking our physical forms, they rely on attacking the SOUL... however, Flowey d-didn't possess a SOUL, because he was made from physical matter and DETERMINATION..." Alphys threw the shotgun shell at a wall, instead of the shell bouncing off the wall it simply dispersed into an ERROR cloud, the cloud floated down to the ground and reformed back into the same shotgun shell.

"...so the ERROR made Flowey a SOUL just so he could kill him... is that right?" Undyne guessed,

"Y-yes, that is correct, t-that also means that when he..." Alphys motioned towards to the ERROR again, "...wakes up his first action will be to try to kill Flowey, so we need a way to protect him..." Alphys picked up the container containing a piece of portal, "...thankfully, I-I have a solution to that, I messed around with t-this portal for a long time now a-and have found it to mostly compose of anti-energy, this energy is powerful enough to allow for multi-dimensional travel, h-however, if utilized correctly, it can repel regular energy, w-which is was the ERROR is made of..." Alphys picked up a different machine, this one was hand-held and resembled a portal gun from Rick and Morty. Alphys slotted the container into the device and walked over to Asriel's operating table, Alphys pressed a button and held the machine over Asriel's body. Alphys then proceeded to hold a trigger and wave the machine over the body. A red and black shield morphed over the boss monsters body, becoming invisible over time. Alphys turned off the machine and stood back.

"N-now, only time will tell if this'll..."

"AHA! I knew you'd leave the door open!" Undyne and Alphys looked up at the staircase to see Chara, standing triumphantly over the lab,

"Wh... kid! I told you to leave! This is important!" Undyne barked at Chara, who did nothing but walk down the staircase,

"Nothing is more important that knowing my brother is... ahem, I just really want to see my brother alive, alright?"

"Well, y-yes, he is alive, b-but he is more than alive..."

"What are you talking about?" Chara had reached the operating table,

"H-he, Asriel, has a SOUL"

"What? Wait, you mean... oh my god... can you wake him up?"

"W-we've been trying, b-but he's s-still comatose..."

Chara walked up to where Asriel's head was and leaned in close, he could hear his breathing, slow and shallow breathing,

"C'mon goat-bro wake up! Remember the good old days? Remember when we would play together? Asriel, you cannot give up now, stay DETERMINED..."

* * *

 _Stay determined..._

 _Asriel woke up, but he wasn't awake, all around him was darkness. He walked around the empty space that was his mindscape, finding nothing but rotten memories of him as a flower._

 _Until he heard the voice..._

 _It was a calm and cherry voice, it was a voice that reminded him of his childhood, it was one voice that recognized him, and was willing to be friends with him._

 _Asriel wandered towards the voice, passing memory after memory, passing them like they were nothing, leaving the past behind._

 _What he saw before him was brilliant._

 _It was a SOUL, a little rough around the edges but it was still a soul. The fist-sized upside down heart floated before him, beckoning him to touch it, to leave the past behind and live a new life._

 _Asriel touched the SOUL, and Asriel jolted back into the real world._

 _Ariel was SAVED._

* * *

"Wha..! What... oh my head..." Asriel jolted up, scaring the three beings around him, before lying back down again, the three beings, Alphys, Undyne and Chara marveled at the boss monster, who was still adjusting to the bright lights of the lab,

"I-I think it worked"

"Wow, you really did it! He's alive!"

"I-I'll need to run a few t-tests, just d-don't move ok?" Alphys walked over to a table to pick up some equipment. Chara took a step towards the furry boss monster, cleared her eyes, and looked closer.

"Oh, hello Chara, it's been a while since you have seen the real me, hasn't it?" Chara was bewildered, she had seen his form so many times, but it was only now that she saw the real Asriel.

"Yeah... well..." Chara suddenly there herself into a hug, surprising Asriel, "I've missed you, the real you"

"Golly, I missed you too... it feels good to be friends with someone you can care about..."

 **I know how badly you guys wanted the real Asriel back, so I brought him back for you, but there are so many unanswered questions too. What became of ERROR Josho? Is this SOUL permanent? Can Asriel handle the guilt?**

 **Anyway, unanswered questions** **OUT!**


	23. There may be a Hiatus, Sorry

Sorry, I'm going to break the promise I made last week, but there won't be a chapter for a long time now. I've got a shit-ton of work on my back and I need a few weeks to get it done. I also won't have my phone for this time so anything you guys say I won't see.

Again, I am sorry.

Anyway, burdened author OUT!


	24. An Apology, a Celebration

Darkness fills your eyes, an infinite nothingness swamps the empty room around you, the silent muttering of voices filling the hall. You can hear the shuffling of people beside you, silencing phones, adjusting their clothing.

This is the day we have all been waiting for, an explanation.

Suddenly, a spotlight turns on, illuminating the stage at the front of the theatre, thick red curtains looming over the hardwood floors. The curtains shuffle and part halfway, and a young man steps out from behind them. The young man is tall, possesses thick, red hair and bright blue eyes. He is wearing a red-and-black suit, a hoodie of similar coloring tied around his waist.

The young man coughs, adjusts the microphone on his jacket, and speaks.

*cough*

"Well, it's been a while... I just have to say I'm sorry for my... ah, non-presence as of late, life has... um... really taken a toll on me I guess..." The crowd isn't impressed.

"...but, unfortunately... I haven't caught up yet, and I'm not going to be catching up for a while... so... yeah..." The crowd is very displeased, why would he just leave us like that? Right after such a big development to?

"The, um... The reason I am here today is because of a very special reason... today is Undertale's Birthday! It's been an entire year since this amazing game came out! And look at you all..." The young man gazed upon the audience gathered, "Look at this wonderful fanbase! Sure things have been a little rough. Sure a lot of cringe and horrible content has been created. But look at what good things we have achieved!" The crowd brightened up,

"Look at all the wonderful people that have gathered over the course of a year! Look at all the good and creative content! Look at the fanfictions, the fangames, the fanart, the fan-everything! We all love this game! This game has affected us all in wonderful ways!" The crowd began muttering in agreement,

"Everyday I look on Tumblr, Reddit, Twitter, and I see people telling others about how this game made them a happier person! About how people made friends because of this game, and its singleplayer for christ's sake! Even in real life my very own friends have been affected, some more than others but that's different!" The crowd began cheering and clapping,

"And that's not all, not only had this game changed other people, it's changed me as a person, this is the first media of entertainment that I have written FanFiction for! This is one huge step in my writing career! And it's because of me that you are here" The young man pointed at you, the reader.

"It is because of readers and fans like you that I am here right now! It was you guys who supported me through this, you gave me inspiration, heck, you caused Asriel to come back to god damn life!"

"So on behalf of the fanbase, thank you! And have a wonderful birthday Undertale!"

Did you think the young man in front of you was my OC? You were wrong, that was a message from your very own author, Joshua.


End file.
